Fatal Treasure
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Two unexpected deaths, two jewels, and three resurrected warriors surface leaving the Jungle Fury team in over their heads.
1. Prologue

October 31, 2008

**Summary:** Two unexpected deaths, two jewels, and three resurrected warriors surface leaving the Jungle Fury team in over their heads.

**Disclaimer:** I adapted the story from the Gougou Sentai Boukenger vs Juken Sentai Gekiranger episode from the Super Senati Series. I own nothing affiliated with Power Rangers or Super Sentai.

Fatal Treasure

Prologue: Unfortunate News

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. RJ had closed the pizza parlor so the Jungle Fury team could practice. They were in the middle of free sparring when Fran burst in, flailing her arms, frazzled by something she had read in the paper.

Casey was the first to get to Fran and calm her down to a coherent state. The others soon gathered around to hear what upset the Jungle Karma Pizza (JKP) employee so much.

"Fran, what's wrong?" the spirit of the tiger asked, putting one hand on her shoulder and looking eye-to-eye with her.

"Yes, what's made you so upset, Fran?" RJ spoke up, in his soothing, nonchalant voice.

"The – the . . ." It was too outrageous to formulate the words out loud.

"Go ahead, Fran," Lily encouraged, as Dominic gave her a firm head nod that is was okay to continue.

Fed up with the wait, and knowing that Fran was beyond the capabilities to articulate what she read; Theo gently took the newspaper from her and stepped away from the group.

The blue ranger froze. "No way," he breathed.

"What is it?" Casey asked; the hair on the back of his neck standing. The group shifted over to the Asian and waited.

After a minute, Theo pulled the paper down from his face and looked at his friends, "Two rangers from the Overdrive team died."

- End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

November 14, 2009

Chapter 1: Overcast

**Temple of Dai Shi**

"Dai Shi," Camille began, kneeling on one knee, "the rangers have proven to be formidable adversaries. There has to be some way to destroy them." The chameleon dared not to look her master in the eyes.

Jarod rubbed his chin subconsciously. "Yes, they have become quite the nuisance."

**Hartford's Mansion**

It was somber outside. The grey clouds with streaks of white listlessly floated over the manor where the reception was being held. The solemn mood outside the gloomy looking mansion, now holding only two where there once were three, reflected the inside, all too well.

There was a larger turn out than expected for the burial of the two rangers. It was both comforting and terrifying; the continual reminder that the union of so many rangers was for the celebration of the lives of two youths, now dead.

Andrew blamed himself for the one death more than the other, but both weighted heavily on the archeologist's shoulders. Everyone told him what his crew had, _it was a freak accident._ Nevertheless, it happened, and it could not be undone.

The billionaire was brought out of his dismal thought process by the appearance of the black ranger. The African American was dressed in a black suit, his eyes downcast, and his hands shoved in his pockets. Will Aston stood quietly next to his mentor. "It was my fault, Mr. Hartford. I should have gone along to help. I just . . ." whatever else he was going to say died off.

"Will," Andrew interrupted, putting a limp hand on his teammate's shoulder, "this wasn't your fault – it wasn't anyone's fault." A pang of contradiction pulsated in the older man's heart. "This was . . . a freak accident." Will starred Andrew in the eyes. The billionaire held his breath, hoping Will wouldn't see through his lie. The black ranger bobbed his head up and down mechanically and sauntered over to the rest of the remaining team.

**Hours Later**

The room had pretty much cleared, except for a few people who had more of an attachment than most to the two fallen rangers.

Her tears sparkled under the lights of the living room. The Asian man accompanying her came up beside her when he noticed the blue wind ninja starting to lose her composure, which she had worked so hard to build in the ill attempt at saying her few words of condolences to the grieving team.

Blake hushed his girlfriend as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him. The last thing Andrew heard, before reverting his attention back to what was left of the long procession of mourners, was Tori whisper, "They were so young. They – they were alive not but six months ago. It's just not right," she sobbed into her boyfriend's shoulder.

Tori's sobbing wasn't the only crying Andrew was suffered to hear. Kira held on to dear life to her sister in yellow. It was heart-wrenching to listen to the two women mourn. Wailing at every memory of their time shared with the deceased sailed through their minds. Ronny cried so hard she shook; even under Will's strong arms did it not hamper her convulsions. At one point the racecar driver thought that her heart would just burst; explode into dust particles.

The yellow Dino ranger meandered to the Overdrive mentor, whispering her condolences. She was escorted out by two men, one wearing a crimson tailored shirt, the other a dark blue blazer.

Andrew's mind wandered to the only other red ranger he had ever met, Bridge. Would he be here? He supposed he couldn't. But then, why wouldn't the eccentric ranger from the future divulge this most horrible fate to them so that they could avoid such a tragedy? Or was it that he didn't know? Or maybe he couldn't. Maybe their deaths were meant to happen for a greater good. Maybe that is why they had to die. What greater good, though? However, that answer could go on forever. Andrew didn't have that luxury to search for that answer right then. Either way, they – what was left of the team – were stuck to follow this suddenly altered course in life.

The billionaire was disturbed in his thoughts by a man with an Australian accent. He was dressed as every other mourner, but somehow, he stood out. It wasn't the forest green shirt, or the accent . . . Xander just was a person who stood out. His polished looks that said he tried, but didn't. Xander had been circling the banquet table, pacing the drink layout for nearly a half hour, desperately trying to come up with more than a "sorry." For the Aussie, the word "sorry" seemed so insensitive, overdone, misused. The word "sorry," in general, had lost its meaning.

_To say "sorry" would be stupid. Everyone says "sorry." Why? It wasn't our fault. It was a . . . freak accident. But, to have succumbed to death by an accident non-ranger related seems too surreal. I, for one, never thought that my death if not related to my duties as a ranger wouldn't come by any other means than old age; as good and young looking as I'll be. But, still, this doesn't seem right. With all the magic at the tips of my fingers and I couldn't help – let alone save them. I'll have to think of something better than "sorry."_

The Mystic Force ranger strolled over until he was standing in front of Mr. Hartford. "I'm sorry for your loss." Xander wanted to kick himself. "It's a terrible loss. I wish there was something I could do – have done," he smiled, looking down at his shoes. The older gentlemen nodded, but raised an eyebrow in perplexity at why the green ranger was grinning.

Andrew had been told of the green ranger's flirtatious behavior, but the archeologist would have liked to think Xander had more class than to let his mind twaddle in the gutter at such a time as this.

The record shop manager was thinking of a certain pink ranger. His thoughts weren't vulgar, no, they were fond memories. Xander's mind played like a slide show highlighting his chase after the Philippine girl; her continual, yet, gentle rejections. It was like a game of tag with really no end, or goal in mind. Both knew nothing would ever happen, but it . . . was fun. A fling in its purist form, or so the mystic ranger chalked it up to be. His smile changed to a forlorn frown, the memories fading as the "here and now" of reality sank in. She was dead, and he – he was just the keeper of those memories.

As Xander left, Andrew focused his attention on the last person in the room who hadn't left. Adam. At this point, every ranger was raw, and their minds raked with inconclusive answers, or lost in memories. The black Mighty Morphin ranger stood there facing the team he once helped.

The veteran ranger examined the dejected youths standing in front of him. Tyzonn looked at him, his eyes red and distant. The Mercurian and his wife had ventured to stay on Earth and travel. They were going to depart last week back to Mercuria, but now they couldn't. Tyzonn felt trapped, it wouldn't be right deserting his friends, despite how much he wanted to leave. Death swallowed up two of his friends at once. Again, the hand of Fate came down and claimed people he cared about. The mercury ranger felt a small hand grasp tightly around his, and he looked over to his wife, her eyes bloodshot, covering the whites of her eyes, almost invading the blue hue of her irises. This was a dark day for all the rangers.

Shattered was the only word to describe the blue ranger. Some part of him still held on to hope that it was a horrible nightmare he would wake from soon. It was a shock to get the call from Will relaying that two of his closest friends had perished in an accident. Every so often the blue ranger swayed from the ball of his foot to his heel and back; the depression of what was going on taking over the young man momentarily, and forcing him into a state of dizziness.

Adam approached the wreck of the late red ranger's father. The butler, now coming back into the room at a failed attempt to collect himself, stood by his employer. Andrew looked twice his age, and his butler looked like he had been singed by the gates of Hell. His face was flushed and moist, and his eyes completely red and big. What a miserable picture the once happy, carefree team posed.

"They were both great rangers. They will be remembered . . . I'll make sure of it," he said slowly. _Why Mack?_ Adam wondered. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of the former android as a protégé of some sort. _And Rose, the world could have really benefited from her intelligence, her heart. They both would have made great contributions to the world and future rangers._ A small twinkle, a tear, strolled down the veteran's cheek.

**Late that Night**

None of the rangers wanted to leave – they didn't want to stay, either. The only emotion they shared was the numbness that took over when every emotion conceivable to feel is so over used that the whole body to feels it is floating like a balloon and yet, at the same time, heavy and grounded like a ship anchor. The fatigue shown clearly on each ranger's face: the puffy eyes, the limp body, the frail and dejected look bestowed in their eyes, and signs of extensive crying marked by the trails of mascara.

Andrew departed from the group, needing time to himself. He grazed the keyboard with his fingers, wandering aimlessly around the unused Command Center, remembering the better days. The old headquarters had become a sanctuary, a retreat from facing the reality he no longer wanted to live in. Even though the world wasn't in peril anymore, some part of the archeologist wanted to return to that part. He couldn't fathom the reason for his son's and his former teammate's death, its meaning. Andrew sighed, _it's all gone._

~ End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

November 28, 2009

**A/N: This story is occuring during the Jungle Fury season, after Dom joined the team. In case anyone was wondering in what time and space this was happening.**

Chapter 2: Rhino Power

**Dai Shi Temple**

"Dai Shi, Dai Shi," Camille sang, "look what I have." The chameleon handed her master a newspaper that was two weeks old. Jarrod perused through the paper, leafing through it in search of what his general brought. "On page six," she beamed, proud of her findings.

Dai Shi's eyes widened, intrigued by the article. "San Francisco Museum of History is proud to host the viewing of the mythological Devil's Eye, which Mr. Andrew Hartford, renowned archeologist, donated after losing his son and colleague, Mack Hartford and Rose Ortiz, in the very cave in which it was discovered." Jarrod continued to read for a few more minutes. When he finally looked up, a maniacal grin adorned his face.

**Jungle Karma Pizza**

Lily hopped down the last step, disappointed to not see the jaguar anywhere. A humming sound and the voice of the TV led her to the serving area. There, the cheetah spotted Theo sitting at the counter watching a commemorative special of the two fallen Overdrive rangers. Lily sat on the stool next to him, the blue ranger still holding a dish cloth. The pizza parlor had closed over an hour ago, it being Sunday. Theo was assigned to wipe the tables down, and in Lily's view, he had done a terrific job, not a smudge of grease or grime to be found. "Hey," she nudged him to get his attention, "what are you watching?"

"They're doing a recap of the Overdrive rangers' quest to obtain the jewels of the Corona Aurora, highlighting mostly the red and pink ranger. It's really sad, I mean, it really puts things into perspective. One day your alive the next – poof." Theo turned his attention to Lily, the program going to commercials.

Lily looked into her hands nervously. "Yeah, it is a shame. I feel bad, not for the public, but the family and friends who knew them."

Theo was about to say something to comfort his crush when Casey burst into the parlor. "Guys, Camille is on the move, let's go." In less than a second, Lily had jumped out of her seat and was following Casey up to the loft. Theo pounded his fist on the counter in frustration, taking one last look at the documentary; he too, raced up to the loft.

**San Francisco Museum of History**

The Jungle Fury rangers caught Camille and her company of rinshi as they exited the museum. The sun was setting, slowly being swallowed up by the tall buildings. "Whatever it is you took, you can give it back," Casey told the chameleon.

"That's what you think," Camille laughed, ordering the rinshi to attack. RJ and Dom raced after Camille, while Casey, Theo, and Lily were swarmed by her henchmen. Quickly the trio defused Camille's servants. The five rangers regrouped, facing her.

"Give us the diamond," Casey commanded, extending his hand.

"What makes you think I even have your precious diamond?" she teased. The smirk on her face said they had been duped.

"It's a distraction – she's the decoy," RJ told the others, his mind reeling on the possible location of the stolen gem.

"Very smart, ranger, too bad, you're too late," Camille snickered. The doors of the museum exploded from their hinges, a monster resembling a rhino jogging up to the general.

"I have the diamond, Camille, just as you asked," he spoke dumbly.

"I also asked you to immediately return to Dai Shi, you bumbling idiot," she chastised.

"Give us that diamond!" Lily demanded.

Camille and the rhino watched the rangers charge. Panicking, Camille turned to her servant, "Rinsoar, give me the –"

"Don't worry, Camille, I got it," he spoke with a jolly tone. Still holding the coveted gem, the monster ran toward the rangers, meeting them halfway. Powerless, Camille watched her plan fall to pieces.

The rhino charged through the rangers, knocking them down like bowling pins. Quickly, the five rangers were back on their feet. Casey struck with his jungle chucks, but was disappointed to not even see a scratch. The rhino batted Casey into Dom. Lily and Theo double-teamed their enemy, but was destined for the same fate as Casey. Lily was struck to the ground, while Theo was rammed some feet away by the rhino's horn, resting on top of its head. The monster was about to squash Lily, but RJ swooped in; blocking the strike with a kick to the beast's mid-section, knocking Rinsoar off-balance.

RJ and the beast began to spar, even with the addition of RJ's morpher blast, it was useless. The bell ring was never a sound of victory. Eventually, RJ was struck down with a powerful blow. Lifelessly, RJ laid prey to their dimwitted foe.

"RJ!" Lily cried, rushing to her rescuer's side.

"Rhino versus rhino, pal," Dom challenged. Raising his rhino blade he swung with all his might. To Dom and his friends' horror, but Camille's delightful surprise, Dom and Rinsoar were at a complete stand still. Only able to push the beast back, Dom and Rinsoar were an even match. The two rhinos grunted their determination, trying to make the other succumb to their strength. Finally, Dom leapt back, resulting in the rhino stumbling forward. Lily's plea to retreat because of RJ being unconscious distracted Dom. The beast used the momentary confusion to knock the white ranger back several feet. Casey and Theo were about to intervene when a cloaked figure appeared from nowhere.

His silent entrance was given no fewer accolades than his strength. The rangers watched the mysterious figure block the rhino's strike with his forearm, twisting underneath the beast and flipping the rhino over. Like a tortoise on its back, the rinshi beast flailed its legs and arms. The cloaked figure pried the gem from the rhino's hands. "No," Rinsoar and Camille hollered. As suddenly as the stranger appeared, the mysterious figure left, zip-lining to the rooftop of a tall corporate building. Humiliated, Camille vanished along with the rinshi beast.

"Who was that?" Casey inquired out loud.

"I don't know, but we need to get back," Lily replied, trying to wake RJ.

**Dark Alley**

The cloaked figure looked about the dark alley, startled when a small, petite hand tapped the thief's shoulder. "I got what you asked." He handed her the translucent, red diamond. "Why not follow them back? Or go directly to them?"

"So beautiful," the other cloaked figure breathed; her voice soft and gentle. "Because we'll need the Devil's Eye for leverage if my plan doesn't work. Come, we need to go."

~ End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

December 12, 2009

Chapter 3: A Wolf's Secret

A few days had passed since the encounter with Camille and Rinsoar at the museum. RJ was recovering from the vicious blow to the head. Reclined in his green lounge chair with a bowl of potato chips, the wolf ranger watched the Ocean Bluff news.

Downstairs, the rest of the Jungle Fury team, including Fran, were hard at work setting up to open JKP. They were topping off the parmesan cheese shakers, taking out the sauce, dough, and other ingredients. "I know this sounds insensitive, even for Theo," Dom paused, laughing at the glare the jaguar threw him, "but, maybe we should go and ask that Hartford guy about the gem."

Lily had supported RJ in his decision to leave the archeologist out of it, but having been unsuccessful at finding another alternative; the cheetah was second guessing her decision. "I don't know Dom. RJ was pretty adamant about not involving Mr. Hartford."

Fran stopped slicing the pepperoni. She scrunched up her face, pensively thinking. "You know, he was rather touchy about even considering the whole thing."

"Yeah, that was weird," Casey mused in a soft voice.

"I wonder what Camille wanted with the gem?" Theo asked. "I'm sure it's powerful, but what purpose did it serve?" Before the others could try to respond, Theo cut them off, "And who was that guy?"

"That's what I was just about to ask," Casey said, the amount of vague clues was frustrating the tiger. It was quiet as the five continued to work.

"That's it, I'm going to that guy's house and just kindly asking him to tell us about the gem," Dom said with a tone of defiance. He threw down the dough cutter, beginning to undo the apron he was wearing.

"He's right. I don't know what RJ's problem is, but we have to get to the bottom of this," Casey told Theo and Lily, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Cover for us, Fran," Theo half asked, half ordered, hanging his apron up.

"Thanks so much," Lily added gratefully, giving Fran her customary friendly smile. Completely befuddled by the impulsive and rebellious decision, Fran stood in the kitchen rambling incoherently. It took Fran a few minutes and a couple of deep breaths before realizing what had happened. She raced up the loft in pursuit of the restaurant owner.

**Hartford Estate**

Apprehensively, Casey rang the doorbell of the Hartford home. They listened nervously, the chime of the buzzer reminding them of church bells. An elderly gentleman in a coat tailed suit answered the door, his expression indifferent. "Can I help you?" he asked in a distinctive British accent.

Turning to the white ranger, whose idea it was to venture there, the rangers waited for Dom to speak. "Uh, we wanted to speak to an An-andrew Har-Hartford," the rhino stuttered.

"I see," the butler replied simply. He gestured for them to come in, leaving at once to inform his master that visitors had arrived.

"Wow, this place is big," Casey awed.

"It must be nice to have this type of money," Theo remarked, taking in the expensive furniture and such. A set of footsteps alerted the Jungle Fury rangers of people. Slowly they relaxed seeing the butler return with another gentleman in tow, who they presumed was Mr. Hartford.

"Please, sit down," Andrew offered, preferring to stand, himself. The rangers did as asked and sat on the couches in the living room. "Now, how can I help you?"

"Uh," Casey was interrupted by the doorbell, in which the butler promptly sought to answer. A moment later and RJ had appeared, clearly angry with his team.

"RJ," Mr. Hartford began, hugging the Pai Zhuq Master, "how are you? What brings you here?" he asked, having momentarily forgotten about the others.

"Ah, well, my team, actually," RJ said, clasping his hands together.

"I see, well, obviously you're here for a reason, might I guess it's about the Devil's Eye," Mr. Hartford sighed, a wave of remorse washing over him.

"I'm sorry Andrew. I didn't want to involve you, but we are in quite the jam," RJ relented, his friends watching intently as RJ and Mr. Hartford talked. "I'm also sorry I didn't attend the funeral, I deeply regret it. I . . ."

"No, I understand," Andrew soothed, putting a hand on RJ's shoulder in solace. Their conversation was interrupted when Spencer entered.

"Sir, you are _needed_," he said slowly, emphasizing the last word. The archeologist nodded his head in understanding, excusing himself for a minute. Spencer asked if the group wanted anything, but they declined.

When the butler was gone, Lily turned to the wolf ranger, "What was that?"

"Yeah, you two know each other?" Casey piped up, hurt that he and his friends had been mislead by their mentor.

Patiently, the four rangers waited for RJ to explain. The Pai Zhuq Master took a calming breath before addressing his team. "I know Andrew because he was the one I asked to help construct your solar morphers."

"He made these?" Theo interjected with a tone of skepticism.

"No, while he is quite knowledgeable about new technology, he helped by introducing me to a person capable of creating them," RJ paused, his breath momentarily quivering, "One of the rangers who died in that cave-in was the person to develop your morphers, Rose Ortiz."

Lily cupped her hand over her mouth in horror and sadness. Growing up with RJ, training at Pai Zhuq together, led Dom to believe something else was bothering RJ. "Dude, there's more, what is it?"

RJ grimaced at the painful thought. "When I spoke to Mr. Hartford in efforts to find someone to help me build the solar morphers, he asked if I could interpret a scroll written by a deceased Pai Zhuq Master, Master Rilla. I eagerly complied and soon after sent him the translation which turned out to be the location of the cave his son and colleague died in." His bangs hanging in his face, no one could see the tears welling up in RJ's eyes.

"You can't blame yourself, RJ," Casey comforted. "You didn't know that was going to happen."

"You thought you were helping a friend," Lily soothed.

Andrew returned, feeling he had missed something as he watched his guests sit huddled around RJ. "I'm sorry I was gone so long, I had to take care of something. Do you want me to give you a moment?" the billionaire asked, uncomfortable.

"Uh, no, please, we would really like to hear about the diamond," Casey insisted. The Jungle Fury rangers composed themselves and listened to Andrew.

"The Devil's Eye is named for the king said to be trapped inside. However, that is impossible. I presume that the minerals or properties of the diamond create a valuable energy source, giving it that magical quality. Which is perhaps why it is so coveted to those that you are fighting with?"

"Why is it impossible that the diamond contains that king?" Lily asked.

"Because," Andrew began, "while exploring the civilization, which for the most part was in complete ruins, we found the tomb that the king had been buried in, or so we believe it to be the tomb. It had several similarities of Egyptian tombs I've seen." The archeologist stopped and took a deep breath. "I really wish I could be of more help, but my team and I didn't get to dissect much of that wondrous cave as a result of the . . . accident," Mr. Hartford finished, looking away to blink back tears.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hartford. We're sorry to have bothered you," Lily said graciously, walking out with RJ, the others following the cheetah and wolf ranger out.

"Thank you," Casey acknowledge, before running out to the jeep.

Andrew's face twisted in contradiction, but it was necessary that he not divulge everything. Spencer closed the door behind them and turned to his employer. "Will said he and the others found nothing," shared Andrew with his friend, as he walked over to the formal living room window and watched his guests leave.

~ End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

December 26, 2009

Chapter 4:Temptation at the Temple

The village was small and feudal, but the pilot refused to travel any farther. RJ approached a local China man and inquired the whereabouts of the temple's location. "The man said that way, through the dense forest, upon the river follow it up to the apes' nest grounds, continue west, moving up to the raging waterway, cross that, then continue to follow the trees' web until the day's half eye blinds you, it will show you the way," the wolf ranger relayed to his teammates, upon his return.

"Oh, good, I would hate for this to be a walk in the park?" Casey muttered, adjusting his knapsack.

"Let's go, it will take us all day if we plan to make it. Plus, I don't think I can remember those directions for much longer," RJ laughed. Lily, Dom, Casey, and Theo looked on wearily, facing the thick forest that bordered the village.

RJ waved good-bye to the farmer, following his students into the jungle. The farmer waited until the rangers vanished from his sight to scurry inside his home. The dirty, ragged, Chinese man picked up the receiver to his phone and dialed a number from memory. "Hello, uh, Mr. Hartford, they have come for, uh, the temple. Yes, I will wait for them," the man agreed eagerly, nodding emphatically, even though, Andrew could not see him.

Theo smacked his arm for the seventh time that hour; the mosquitoes were eating him alive. Although, in retrospect, blood-sucking bugs should have been the least of their worries, as the sun set, animals of all sizes began to stir and wake, ready to prowl for their food. With the growing darkness and their pace slowing because of exhaustion, RJ quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his bag and wrote the rest of the directions down. He turned to his team, who were dead tired and signaled that they rest for the night.

The quiet hum of the S.H.A.R.C. was soothing. "Get ready, we land soon," Will informed, toggling some switches. Ronny stared out the window listlessly. The thrill of journeying to another part of the world, on the cusp of an adventure, was nonexistent in the blue ranger. It was unacceptable to hold so much excitement. Not when they were missing two important people.

**The Next Morning**

The sky was violet, leisurely changing to a pastel purple. RJ aggressively shook Dom awake, as the others wiped the sleep from their eyes. "Quickly, before dawn approaches," the Pai Zhuq Master persisted. Dom sluggishly collected his things, packing them sloppily into his bag.

"Why the rush, RJ?" the rhino ranger yawned.

"The 'day's half eye', I think it's the sunrise," RJ supplied, re-reading the notes he jotted down on the paper. "We'll need the sun to lead the way and dawn will be approaching soon."

The forest chirped and growled with wild life. Rustling from the rangers' footsteps, as well as other predators, mixed with the static of bugs. They continued to hike through the dense, dark jungle, evading the man-sized spider webs. Eventually they reached an open area that was clear of any foliage. Feeling they had lost their opportunity, the sun surfacing, the wolf ranger breathed a sigh of relief as he was forced to shield his eyes. The glare coming from his left brought him an immense amount of joy. "This way," he called, the others following.

Theo and Lily helped Casey up, having finished scaling a cliff. The sight was beautiful; a blanket of green, canopies layered on top of each other, when looked from above resembled a sea of green. The jungle so full of life brought a sense of completeness and amazement to the rangers. Sticky and caked with dirt, the Jungle Fury rangers turned to face the temple.

Lily noted the accurate portrayal Mr. Hartford gave. The civilization was in ruins, walls left in piles of rubble, overgrown vegetation. Still, the cheetah was in awe of the workmanship of the manmade canals and homes. The temple sat in the center of the city, raised above everything else. Theo's shoulders slumped, gazing upon the several flights of steps he would have to climb.

The arduous journey left the five rangers tired, but not defeated. Now at the entry way, blocked by parts of the wall that was responsible for the cave-in, Lily felt her skin crawl. "Are we really going to do this?"

Casey turned to the dancer. "What do you mean?"

"This was – you know – their final resting place," she explained, gesturing to the clogged entrance. The men examined the doorway before turning back to the cheetah.

"I understand, Lily," RJ spoke, waltzing over to the young ranger, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "However, we need to see if there is more information in there about the Devil's Eye."

"You don't think their bodies are in there?" Dom asked, his voice faltering.

"Uh, yes, in fact, looking at how the entry way is untouched, I guess the coffins used at the funeral were empty," RJ proposed.

"Ugh," Theo couldn't formulate words, the feeling of wanting to vomit too strong. "They were crushed to death," the jaguar finally said. Casey shuttered at the thought, the necessity to excavate the temple to find out more about the gem was beginning to be less of an absolute. Even RJ, who had remained silent other than to answer questions, started to have second thoughts about defiling the place.

"Well, well, I see you have come to seek more information as well," Camille spoke up, Rinsaur in tow.

"We won't let you pass; you won't disrupt their resting place!" Lily declared, spreading her arms out wide, emphasizing her point. Suddenly, their mission was no longer to learn more about the Devil's Eye, but to protect the resting spot of two deceased rangers.

"I could care less about the dead – they're dead! What Dai Shi wants is what he'll get," Camille sneered. Dai Shi's general transformed into her more powerful form, preparing to fight for entrance. The five rangers morphed and charged. As insurance, Camille called for rinshi, stalling a direct and fair fight with the rangers.

As the rangers combated the rinshi and Rinsaur, Camille contemplated the best way to cut through the boulders and gain entrance to the temple. The chameleon was interrupted by two shots. Angry, she turned to see who dared to shoot at her. With an arrogant smile and cocky stance, Will Aston waved his drive blaster.

"I think she told you to leave," Ronny said cool and calmly, arms folded across her chest. The Overdrive rangers didn't leave Camille room to talk her way out of a confrontation as the four rangers split up. Ronny and Will began attacking Camille while Dax and Tyzonn helped decimate the rinshi. Soon, all that was left was Rinsaur and Camille, surrounded by both ranger teams.

Noticing she was pressed against the very wall that was created during the cave-in, Camille smiled devilishly at her brilliant idea. "Rinsaur, plow through the rock."

The upper level rinshi collected energy, radiating a mixture of grey and white. "This doesn't look good," Dom observed, drawing his rhino blade.

As the Jungle Fury team watched, stunned by the immense energy gathered, the Overdrive rangers called for their drill blaster, trying as quickly as possible to charge the weapon. Rinsaur turned his back to the rangers, kicking up dirt in preparation to charge like a raging bull. The rinshi tumbled forward making a dent, but not enough to clear all the debris. Camille looked at the smoking drill blaster. To everyone's surprise, Rinsaur was still alive.

"Quickly, clear the rest of the rock away," Camille ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I've lost all my power up," the rinshi beast apologized. By now, the shock wearing off, Casey, Lily, and Theo were in position to fire the claw cannon.

"This isn't over," Camille snarled, throwing a smoke pellet enabling her and Rinsaur's escape.

"It never is," Theo retorted. Powering down, both teams faced each other.

"Thank you," RJ immediately spoke.

"No problem," Will said, brushing the words of gratitude off like it was nothing more than holding a door open.

"Thank you for . . ." Ronny bit her lip, holding back tears, "for leaving them to rest in peace."

"We'd like to help," the Dax added.

"It would – it would bring closure," the mercury ranger stuttered, sighing as he thought about the two friends he lost.

"I don't know what help you would be, we're at a dead end," Dom said flatly.

"Will," Mr. Hartford said in the black ranger's headset, "bring the Jungle Fury rangers back to the Command Center."

"Got it," confirmed the artifact hunter.

**Command Center**

Bewildered by the Overdrive rangers' headquarters, the underground base, the sci-fi look, it was hard at first for the Jungle Fury rangers to concentrate on the task ahead of them. "This is incredible," Casey breathed.

"Thank you," Andrew smiled. "I've been doing some research, and I think I've made some progress. While yes, the drawings do not seem to show a location of the next jewel," Mr. Hartford clarified, looking at his team, "they do seem to tell about a battle that happened over thousands of years ago."

"What happened?" the actor inquired.

"That is what I'm unsure about. The drawings show five warriors leading an army to battle a group of other warriors. It looks as if the five warriors, here," Andrew paused to point to the respective characters, "are being . . . aided by five animal beasts, I think," the archeologist trailed off, his eyes straining to understand the pictures.

At the mention of animals, RJ stepped forward and examined the pictures. With Andrew's and RJ's backs turned to them, the others were left in a cloud of mystery and anxiousness to know what was happening. _It couldn't be, _RJ thought, scratching the stubble growing on his face.

"What is it, RJ?" Casey asked curiously.

"These are animal spirits," the wolf ranger paused, unable to wrap his mind around the discovery. "I think these are the first students of Pai Zhuq."

~ End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

January 9, 2010

Chapter 5: The Agreement

Clods of dirt crackled as they tumbled down the steep trail. It was sunny, the whir of locust and hidden grasshoppers buzzing. They had just passed the third archway leading to Dai Shi's temple. A young man pulled his cloak's hood back, his forehead spotted with beads of sweat. The humidity was thick, suffocating. "How do you know the other gem is here?" he asked, irritated with her attitude.

"Because, Hartford, Xai Lin was an egotistical warrior, he held hatred and greed close to his icy heart. If he had anything to do with the hiding of the gems, the second would be in his old chambers. Plus, I can feel it calling me." The cloaked figure threw aside her hooded-tunic, revealing short, dark hair resting at the middle of her back. Her dark brown eyes locked with his. "Careful, I don't want any knowledge of our visit."

Mack Hartford bobbed his head, discarding his cloak in the leafy foliage as well. He ran a hand through his hair, long and cluttering his vision. He ripped a piece of his sleeve off and made a makeshift headband. All that time her eyes never left him, intently watching his every movement, so carelessly executed. "If you're done," she implied with no attempt to restrain her annoyance.

Mack glared at her. "Let's just get this over."

**Command Center**

As the Command Center became crowded, Andrew encouraged the rangers to relax upstairs while he, Spencer, RJ, and Master Finn, who had been called in for help, tried to better understand the pictures taken before the cave-in. Begrudgingly, they all headed upstairs into the common room. "I feel like a kid. I'm not. I'm the red ranger," Casey declared.

"Hey, how do you think I feel? I'm RJ's best friend and I was still kicked out," Dom sighed, easing into the very comfortable, red couches.

"Listen, this will give us a chance to bond with the Overdrive team," Lily said, of course, being the one to find the silver lining.

"That's what you think," Theo quipped, taking a seat next to Dom. His eyes drifted to the Overdrive rangers sitting outside under the party tent, left from the funeral. "You might want to reconsider your 'bonding theory'."

"Nonsense," the yellow ranger dismissed. Taking a big breath, Lily marched outside toward the other rangers. "Hey," she greeted, in her ever-cheery voice. When she received no response, Lily quickly thought of something – something to break the ice. "They were a cute couple." Undoubtedly, talking about the deceased red and pink Overdrive rangers was not exactly how she wanted to make a first impression, but nervous, it was the first thing that came to her mind. Her friends joined the cheetah in enough time to hear her mention the late Mack Hartford and Rose Ortiz and for Theo to smack himself on the forehead.

However, her comment about them seemed to at least trigger a response as the Overdrive team scrunched up their faces in thought at what she said. "Uh," Tyzonn looked to his friends, befuddled. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Dax answered the mercury ranger. He turned to the Jungle Fury rangers, "They were just friends."

"Oh," Lily said, looking down.

"Don't be embarrassed. It was an easy mistake. We were all very close . . . like a family," Ronny smiled at the last words. The world class racecar driver asked them to join her and the others. With much enthusiasm Casey, Dom, and Theo took a seat on the brick ledge, protecting the landscaping, while Lily took a seat next to Ronny on a swivel patio chair.

"Will." Lily cocked her head to one side, curious at the deep, pensive look on the black ranger's face. He hadn't said a word since their coming over.

He looked up, his eyes only showed how startled he was, his stance relaxed and indifferent. "It's nothing." He meandered farther down the property, enveloped in his thoughts.

"Don't pay any attention to him," Ronny said, rolling her eyes. Her mood changed from mild disgust to somber. "Will and Mack were like brothers." The yellow ranger glanced back at the retreating figure of the African American. "I think he blames himself for what happened to Mack and Rose." The group grew quiet until Spencer and Vella arrived with some platters of food for the rangers to nibble on while Andrew, Master Finn, and RJ tried to piece together things down in the Command Center.

**Outside Dai Shi's Temple**

They stood stoically on top of a hill, overlooking the temple. Although still very hot outside, a nice wind was wandering through. "What's your plan for getting in?"

Her lips pressed together, contemplating several options. She watched the courtyards, the wall that fenced in the temple. Rin shi came and went, but their numbers were few and unpredictable. Mack watched her nose flare, unsure of what was causing the surge of anger. He leaned against a tree, out of her way. "You will stay here, if I'm not back in fifteen minutes then rush the temple, got it?"

"Be careful, okay," he told her, voicing concern.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten our deal," she cooed. Mack grimaced, taking unkindly to her mocking smile. He sat on a small boulder and watched the petite woman make her way into the temple, vanishing from sight at the gate as she tapped into her invisibility. _Rose . . . why you?_ The red ranger clamped his eyes shut, refusing to let loose any pity tears.

Quickly moving through and around the streets of the temple, Rose easily accessed Dai Shi's coveted throne room. Something, call it instinct, pushed her to believe that the precious Angel's Heart was stowed away there. Still invisible, Rose waited a few minutes to ensure the area was clear of any rin shi. Hastily, but meticulously, she searched the throne room. Scarce already, Rose was led to the throne, itself, and the fenced ledge behind it. Crouching down, she sprang up and volleyed over the detailed gate. She eyed the three statues, suspiciously. Three small square-sized holes were made, holding three statues: a turtle, a tarantella, and an alligator. "Of course, no viper," she sneered.

Suspicious the figurines would trigger a trap if moved, Rose carefully felt behind and around them. First, she checked the alligator, next the turtle, and lastly, the tarantella, satisfied when a smooth, defined objected, tipped and sputtered at her fingers' hungry, fervent grasps.

Biting her tongue in determination, she extracted the Angel's Heart from behind the tarantella. She raised it to the little light that streamed through, crystal blue as a clear island ocean. "So beautiful," she said, dreamily.

"It really is."

Rose whirled around, her heart pounding in her ears. Her breath quickened, her eyes darting all around in search of who had spoken. "Come out!" she demanded.

"You first!"

Rose landed hard on the ground floor. She picked herself up quickly. She fired several shots with her blaster, hitting the chameleon. Camille braced herself against the wall briefly. With fierce determination set in her eyes, Camille leapt down, kicking wildly. Rose evaded the bicycle kicks. Hearing the scuffle, Dai Shi appeared in the doorway moments later to see his general and a stranger fighting. While Camille used her Sais, the pink ranger chose to fight open-handed. Dai Shi was about to intervene, feeling compelled to aide his general and protect his temple.

However, he was unable, feeling a strong force grab and throw him against a wall. Angered by the insolence and bold move to attack him, Dai Shi was nearly foaming at the mouth. Mack stood, shoulders drawn back and chest puffed out. In a blink of an eye, Dai Shi's fist was centimeters from the red ranger's face. Evading the lion's punch was a fluke as Dai Shi used his momentum to back-kick Mack in the stomach. Mack doubled over, but was quick to recover, pushing Dai Shi's follow-up kick aside and making several counterstrikes.

As soon as the fight began it stopped. The shrill voice of Camille halted the two men from their sparring. "Give me the gem, or I'll kill you where you stand." The tip of Camille's Sai caressed Rose's throat like a cold icicle. To show that she wasn't kidding, Camille pressed the dull side of the blade into Rose's neck. Camille's feigned confidence was transparent to the pink ranger, her grin widening more and more with each twitch of Camille's eye.

"Go ahead," Rose challenged; her voice taunting and contemptuous.

"No!" Mack cried out. Engulfed in the two women, Dai Shi was unprepared and unable to brace himself when Mack shoved him to the floor. Also in shock, Camille's grasp was limp, allowing Mack to bat away the threatening Sai and step in front of Rose who still adorned a malicious and arrogant grin. Camille and Dai Shi repositioned themselves to fight Rose and Mack. "Wait, wait," Mack sputtered. "Help us, and we'll help you."

From impudence to confusion and disapproving, Rose glowered at the young man guarding her. "What are you doing, Hartford?" she whispered, harshly.

"Saving our asses," he retorted, smiling at Dai Shi and Camille, making everyone uneasy and slightly uncomfortable.

"What do you propose then?" Rose asked; a note of sarcasm in her question.

"I don't know, but we're not getting out here without a fight. Remember our deal." Mack quickly looked over his shoulder, seeing if Rose showed some type of comprehension.

Rose stepped around Mack, her disposition serene and dangerous like a venomous snake ready to strike on an unsuspecting field mouse. "You help us and we'll help solve your ranger problem."

Intrigued, Dai Shi probed for deeper explanation. "We have it handled. Why do you need the gem?"

"Please, I've been told of your "plans" to destroy those Jungle brats. Even if you succeed," at this Rose laughed incredulously, "there are more of them." The pink ranger's eye roamed in the direction of the red ranger who was standing adjacent to her left, before quickly locking eyes with Dai Shi again. "Because I understand the importance of openness, I'll tell you why we need this . . . precious gem." Rose awed at the aquamarine stone for a moment, admiring its raw aesthetics. "We're – I'm going to free Zhao Lee."

Dai Shi snarled, his shoulders tensing at the mention of the name. "I'll be taking that back." He stretched his hand out, the gem reflecting in his pupils.

Pulling the jewel out of Dai Shi's reach, Rose looked at the two with pity. "Please, spare me with the overindulgent – already – won tone. You haven't won and you won't. Let me put this into better perspective. While we both know Zhao is better," Rose smiled, taking a few steps toward the door. "Zhao has no intention of dominating this planet, so don't feel so threatened." Dai Shi's eyebrows furrowed, not pleased at being talked to like a child. "In return for your . . . help, he will endow you both with great power and rule."

"Zhao, give up power?" Camille snorted.

Ignoring the chameleon, Rose took a calming breath. "Zhao's plans don't involve this planet any longer. He is no longer restricted," at this, Rose's attention drifted to Mack who looked extremely unsettled, his eyebrows furrow, and his eyes darting around the room. Seeing Rose slither her way out of another fight, while recruiting two more people, Mack couldn't meet her playful expression.

Dai Shi breathed through his nose loudly, looking at Camille, who seemed uncertain, something made her untrusting of Rose, but if Dai Shi agreed, she would undoubtedly accompany him, if not to reap the rewards, but to protect her master. "Deal," Dai Shi said, mirroring the pink ranger's ferocity. Rose stretched her hand out to shake his, making it official. "But, we hold the jewel." Clearly unpleased with the condition put into the deal, Rose flared her nose, her glare cold, she switched hands. Dai Shi smiled at the victory, shaking Rose's hand and in the process accepting the Angel's Heart. "Where are we headed to?"

"Gyatso Mountain, Japan," Rose informed, leaving the chamber first, followed by: Mack, Dai Shi, and Camille.

~ End Chapter 5

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 6

January 23, 2010

Chapter 6: Grave Diggers

The white cement pavement of the Pai Zhuq Academy gleamed in the sun. "Why didn't we come here first?" Theo asked, perturbed they had sat patiently all day only to be informed they would have to search further at their old school. They had reached the open garden area, the red bridge Master Yao had once stood from, proudly watching his students grow in their training, welcomed them with pride.

"My dad said that he recognized the drawings, but the pictures didn't tell enough for him to understand it. However, he had seen them from an old scroll Master Yao showed him years ago, and suggested we snoop around."

The Overdrive team followed, silent like shadows as RJ led the way to Master Yao's private quarters. "This feels weird, going into Master Yao's room," Casey looked hesitant and unsure of himself, the idea of just rummaging through his teacher's things – it didn't feel right.

The room was how the three Jungle Fury rangers expected it. A single bed lay on the right side of the room, a light grey colored bedspread. A large window gave way to the setting sun's rays, illuminating the room with a slanted rectangle that intruded on the otherwise dark room. RJ, Will, and Dom lighted the candles in the master's room. They formed three small groups, searching the room. A small table for tea was stationed in the middle, two cushions on each side. A closet was left jarred open, and a chest to keep other clothes in was pressed against the back wall, skulking by the window.

Several minutes passed, having little to search, RJ advised Dom, Dax, and Theo to check his private training room and the library. RJ had pulled the third small box out, handing it to Lily to check. As he, Casey, and Lily ransacked the boxes, Tyzonn, Will, and Ronny were assigned the dresser draws. A loud screeching sound erupted, making Casey jump to the side and look over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he demanded, offended they were moving his late master's things.

"The readings are off the charts . . . it's coming from behind this wall. Hold the candle closer, Tyzonn," Ronny instructed. The parchment that hung on the wall was teased by the wafting flame, held dangerously close by Tyzonn. Will squeezed between Ronny and the dresser and pressed his ear to the wall.

"Take the poster down," the black ranger ordered.

Aggravated that he was ignored, Casey stood defiantly, preparing to intervene. A firm hand grasped his elbow, stopping the red ranger. RJ shook his head "no." The wolf ranger watched, knowing that the others had found something. He turned to Lily to ask she retrieve the others, but was surprised to see the cheetah had already gone. It was a warm and proud feeling that RJ reveled in, observing his pupils slowly transform from caterpillars into butterflies, from students into masters.

Ronny laid the large parchment, the word "honor" written on it in Chinese lettering, on the bed and quickly returned to her post, watching her tracker's numbers tick like a counter, higher and higher. Will gestured for the candle the Mercurian was holding. Tyzonn nodded his head, handing Will the melting wax candle then stood a few feet away from the wall.

"No!" Theo cried out, watching Tzyonn hack away at the wall with his Mercurian native powers. Theo was about to interfere like Casey had tried, but Lily stopped him. After a few calculated strikes, Tyzonn stepped away, coughing from the cloud of plaster that filled the room. As it cleared, they starred slack-jawed with amazement and wonder at the dark, narrow corridor that was hidden for so long.

"I thought I heard water," Will commented as another echoed ping rippled into the bedroom.

RJ grabbed a candle sitting precariously on the tea table. "Grab the person's shoulder in front of you with one hand, feel the wall with the other. Careful everyone," RJ called behind him as he led the pack. His voice echoed as he gave the last instructions, already proceeding down the worn, wet, sediment steps.

"If there is a chest down there, no one open it," Theo quipped, being one of the last to steadily descend the passage way.

**Japan**

Crickets played a symphony of chirps as the quartet crept through the still forest. Branches snapped under their weight. Low lying branches caressed them as they followed the pink ranger. Camille grabbed her master's forearm, creating distance between them and the two rangers. "Dai Shi, can we really trust them?"

"Master Xai Lin was no fool, Camille," he growled. "He hid the stone in his chambers for a reason. We'll wait and follow along, but when the time is right we'll take our prize and go."

"What about Zhao Lee?"

"I don't intend on letting him gain freedom." Dai Shi stopped, having noticed the others starring. The lion wasn't scared of the red ranger, even though he presented an even match; it was the pink ranger that made the hair on the back of his neck stand. Camille shuttered under the steely gaze of the Philippine girl.

While Rose still had time to talk to Mack, waiting for Dai Shi and his subservient to catch up, she turned to him. "I expect action to be taken if they attempt to double-cross us." The red ranger nodded mechanically.

**Gyatso Moutain**

The sky was a deep, purple hue, the crescent moon lighting their way. Like a curtain, the forest ended and unveiled the most peculiar sight. Center of the lively forest was a kilometer or so of dead earth. While the forest vegetation made the ground soft, nothing was alive, the ground parched of any water or nutrients, the area completely bone dry. It was unnerving to Camille who had ever seen something like it; an invisible line traced around them, forbidding any life to enter. Looking out in the distance, miles away was a rocky cliff. The side of the mountain, starch white limestone, showed resolute. Rose stopped abruptly almost causing Mack to collide into her. "Dig," she commanded.

"What?" Mack held the lantern close to her face, totally taken off guard by her order.

"There." She pointed to a spot a few feet away. "Dig," she repeated.

"What? Why are we digging there for?" the red ranger asked again.

"Zhao Lee was buried there," she said in a low, detached voice; her gaze transfixed on the spot. Mack exchanged looks with Dai Shi and Camille before looking back at the spot. Mack extracted his tracker from his pocket, thinking to blast the ground. "Don't," she seethed, snarling at his attempt to morph. "You want them to find us, you idiot!" Foaming at the mouth, she reminded Mack of a rabid animal.

"How do you expect us to release him? Why did we even need the damn gems then if he's six feet under?" Mack hollered at his pink counterpart, his face red with frustration. Camille looked at the two, a feeling of danger overwhelming her. Sensitive to her environment, Camille wanted desperately to fade into the background. Dai Shi intently watched the two humans bicker.

"Zhao Lee's body is buried, but not his essence. His life force was separated from his body; Zhao Lee was too powerful to be beaten. The only thing they could do was contain him within the keys, sacrificing one of their own," her voice transcended from sadness to patronizing. "And to keep Zhao Lee from resurrecting, they had to bury him much farther than six feet. I'd get started. You've got hands, don't you?"

Camille watched Mack's horrified look, utterly beside himself. The chameleon felt sympathy toward the young man, grateful, suddenly, for her relationship with her master. Even Dai Shi treated her better on his worse days. Camille straightened as Rose whipped her head in their direction. "Let's go, dig!" With a low growl, Dai Shi called to the beast inside, his lion spirit, to start digging. Camille, trying to think of a more efficient way, went in search of something to give Mack and Dai Shi more appropriate within the dense forest to dig with.

It had taken hours, the milky purple sky mixing with the stars' radiance created a mossy green outline. Mack wiped the sweat stinging his eyes, his sticky, moistened arms gliding across his face. The red ranger pushed down the want to vomit, his stomach growling, yearning to be nourished. Mack looked at his fingers, the trickling of blood streaming from his fingertips and hands. So abused were his hands, they felt numb. Dai Shi stopped, huffing out of exhaustion. Dai Shi had taken no time in summoning his armor and clawing at the dirt. Dai Shi exhaled loudly, his armor crumbling away, despite his immense and ferocious power.

Rose was pacing, growing impatient with the amount of time it was taking to find Zhao Lee. Camille returned having filled the canteens Mack had brought with him. Unable to find anything to use for digging, she went in search for a spring. It hadn't taken her long, surprisingly, and since then she happily fetched water for Mack and Dai Shi. As she looked upon Mack's tired face then to the callous, almost animalistic glare coming from the pink ranger, Camille wanted to lash out at Rose. But, knowing that the pink ranger was not to be trusted and was sure to have tricks up her sleeve, something made Camille second guess herself. _Snake_, Camille thought.

With a powerful and desperate strike Dai Shi hit something. The sound reverberated in the dark, dank, deep grave the two men were standing in and tickled Rose's ears. Both women peered over. Elated, Rose smiled; her eyes big and exalted. "Careful!" she warned.

Mack and Dai Shi heaved the coffin out. Under the ever-watchful eye of the petite ranger, they placed Zhao Lee's tomb on the ground. Slowly and with much exhausted effort Dai Shi and the young Hartford man opened the tomb. Dust splurged over the side, rising in the night in small mushroom clouds. Rose immediately dropped to her knees, hovering over him; she extracted a knife from her pocket and was inches from making an incision when Mack grabbed her hand. Shocked and infuriated, Rose broke free, raising the knife as if to slice the constricting appendage off. "Wait, if you cut the wrapping, his body will crumbled and be nothing but dust."

Unsure, but freighted he might be right, Rose pocketed her knife. "Don't ever defy me like that again." She stood and began to walk away. "Let's go," she called over her shoulder. They turned to follow her, when she pivoted on her heels to face them, disgust noted in the curl of her upper lip. "Take the body, you imbeciles. Red, carry her."

Camille starred at Mack, his eyes so distant. _He looks . . . so helpless_, Camille thought_._ Mack picked up the mummified Zhao Lee; red finger prints marking the decaying, thin, tissue-like bandages.

**Pai Zhuq Underground Chamber, Master's Room**

Candles and glowing fireflies filled the small cavern they were currently residing in. Scrolls, books, and journals crowded uncomfortably on shelves. Center, sat a round table with red silk cushions; parchments unrolled and layered on the large table. "What – what is this?" Theo asked, dancing in circles. Slowly, all the rangers filtered in, a state of awe washing over each.

"Master Yao's room," RJ breathed.

"How come we've never been here?" Casey asked in a soft voice.

"Uh, _Master Yao's_ room," Dom answered poignantly, his face illuminated by the flickering candle.

"We better get started," Ronny suggested taking in the overwhelming collection. The yellow ranger was surprised by the immense heat that lurked within an underground cavern, which had never seen the light of day. As the blonde took in the sight, she was wracked with loss, knowing very well, Rose, her best friend she considered a sister, would have reveled in the history and knowledge kept hidden in the vault-like area she was in.

As they began to spread out to look for more clues, RJ spoke, "Where, oh, where, are you my little scroll?" RJ wiggled his fingers slowly, using them like a mental compass to locate the coveted scroll. "If only Master Yao were here. He would make the search much easier, but then again, if he were here things would be different."

"How come he never showed us this?" Lily asked, dragging her fingers across some old scrolls, aimlessly.

"Master Yao was given the task of Keeper. Only a master can be Keeper and is selected by the former Keeper. And only can a Keeper lay eyes on the wealth of knowledge and secrets these scrolls hold, unless under extending circumstances to be determined by the Keeper."

"Who's the keeper now?" Theo inquired.

"Uh . . . I guess I am," RJ chortled. It wasn't a job the wolf ranger wanted, but like most things in RJ's life, it just fell into his lap, and who was he to question destiny?

Ignoring everyone, Dax had been preoccupied with the aged scrolls crammed tightly into some shelves. Compelled to touch one, Dax reached out. "Dax!" Ronny called out, seeing the scroll above the actor sway and teeter. Frightened the blue Overdrive ranger whirled around, bumping into the fragile shelves. A loud roar shook the cavern as a typhoon of stall dust hit the rangers, clogging their breathing; an avalanche of history, different parchments and scrolls poured down on Dax.

"Dax!" Will coughed, squinting to try and make things out. Eventually the dust settled, behind Dax was a doorway with a gold emblem in Chinese that said "Master of Secrets."

"There," RJ stepped around a shaken Dax and removed the remaining shelves with the help of Tyzonn. "Let's go." A unanimous groan came from the Overdrive rangers.

"You guys ever think of using a safe, or transferring things to disk," Will remarked, shuffling behind the others.

**Room of Forbidden History**

They settled into a grey, dark cul-de-sac, the whoosh of running water could be heard. "Where's it coming from?" the mercury ranger asked. Dom, Theo, and Will held their stump-looking candles high.

"Here," Casey called, gliding his hand along a grooved wall. Too dark to see, Casey navigated the tips of his fingers along hieroglyphs, desperately trying to make sense of the indistinguishable pictures.

Finding an oil slick that looked like a running moat across the bottom, Will tilted his candle, igniting the oil into a hurling blaze. The crackling of burning fuel revealed the gold plated wall. His eyebrows almost singed off, Casey glared at Will for the lack of warning.

A gasp reverberated into the tiny hole. RJ meandered to the far left, where Casey had stood. "Interesting," the Jungle Fury mentor hummed.

"What's interesting, RJ?" Lily asked, holding close between Casey and Theo.

The wolf ranger slowly transitioned from the far right of the gold plated wall to the far left. Soaking up the fine details of the wall, the elaborate story, he stopped at the end and turned to the two teams. Gravely he spoke, "This . . . is bad."

~ End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

February 6, 2010

Chapter 7: The Coded Scroll

**Path of a Lonely Warrior, Island off of Japan**

The waves lapped at the sand, the sky's stars blossoming into a light purple. They had been hiking for hours, and it showed. Engrossed with the beach, the distraught red ranger tripped over a precariously placed log. Startled by the _thud_ and flash of a blurry figure passing her on her left, Camille deftly moved to stabilize Mack. The scuffle of the two got the attention of Dai Shi and Rose. A venomous glare spotlighted the two, unwavering, nostrils flared; the mensa genius watched Mack leadenly stand, adjusting the mummified Zhao Lee. The decaying carcass was surprising light, like carrying an egg with no yolk. Seeing the former leader of the Overdrive rangers stiffly begin trekking the rocky path made Rose believe it was safe to continue traveling on the narrow cliff pass.

**Pai Zhuaq**

Casey squint his eyes, adjusting from the black-hole darkness they had dwelled in for hours. Around the tiger were echoes of panting, the rangers trying to make their way back to the Overdrive vehicles. The soft light of the rising sun was so beautiful, masking the horrible treachery about to be committed. The scratching of their feet over the grey cobblestones, slowly being conquered by unmaintained grass, followed them as they broke out of the lonely archway leading to another open courtyard. There, sat the S.H.A.R.C.

**Ichigo Temple**

Hidden in a semicircle of tall Christmas trees, sheltered in their shade and their strength, sat a small temple. Mack inhaled much needed oxygen, blinking as more droplets of salty sweat collected into the corners of his eyes.

"Ichigo Temple, I thought it had been destroyed." Dai Shi puffed his chest, swelling with greed and thirst for the unbelievable power he knew laid breathing inside like a resting monster.

"Come, we don't have much time to prepare for the ceremony," the pink ranger announced, trotting down the steep hill leading to the temple.

The red ranger followed, his heart drumming in his ears. Camille snuck a quick glance at Mack noting the pale complexion, as if the young man was going to vomit any minute. The chameleon slowed, gripped with a sudden pang of fear. Her eyes immediately locked onto the pink ranger who racing into the cave with her master hot on her heels. Something was wrong, but Camille couldn't place her finger on it.

**Command Center**

Silence reigned, the humming of the computer processing different pieces of information, the only sound. RJ was reviewing the scroll from pictures Will had taken with his tracker. Scrutinizing the gold plated wall mural – the large scroll, the wolf ranger was growing worried. The _tap, tap, tapping_ of Andrew's fingers dancing across the keyboard, like an angry pianist, stopped suddenly causing RJ to turn around and investigate what had caused the archeologist to halt. Andrew stood watching the JKP owner, both men bestowing worry in their eyes. "Did you find something, Andrew?"

"Uh, no," the older man paused, his eyes tired and red. "I was thinking. If I hadn't excavated that temple, none of this would have happened. My selfishness has put the world at risk again."

"You couldn't have found that temple if I hadn't translated that scroll," RJ compensated. The room fell silent again. The rangers were upstairs, most likely pacing as Andrew and he worked diligently honing in on Ichigo Temple.

"What lies in that temple? Maybe I'm missing something," Andrew inquired, dragging his hand over his face in exhaustion.

"A long time ago, it is said that a maiden sacrificed herself to save her family and village from the forest spirit, swearing to guard it when a villager killed it for food unknowing that the bear was the spirits earth form. Her kind, noble and loving nature endowed her with great power. When she died her spirit rested in the forest. To show gratitude to her, the village built a temple in her honor, where her spirit, her power lay dormant and watchful."

"Hm," Andrew typed in some things, looking for mythological creatures.

**Training room**

It had taken Lily most of the afternoon to find the black ranger. The house was bigger than it already looked. Given a wing of its own, the training facility was a vast improvement over the loft her, Theo, and Casey used to train. Virtual simulators, sparring arena, rock wall, pool, exercise machines, weights – everything was fitted and custom built for the Overdrive rangers, but Lily assumed that fighting four alien groups for the jewels of the Corona Aurora, scattered all over the world, they would have needed all those things to be well prepared. The cling and clang of the metal chain jumping from Will kicking the bag around helped the cheetah locate the black ranger. "There you are," she announced.

The African American renowned spy – now – turned artifact hunter stopped, catching and hampering the kicking bag from moving. He waltzed over to the bench, dabbing his face and neck with a white towel, gulping down a sports drink. He leaned to one side; hand on his hip, the other still holding his drink, waiting for the cheetah to speak. Noticing she hadn't said anything, Lily laughed nervously as the butterflies in her stomach flittered. Lily had to admit, Will was suave, sophisticated, charming, and handsome. Shaking her head, she laughed again. Determined not to be distracted, she took a calming breath.

"I was looking for you."

"Well, you found me," he remarked, ending his response with a grin. The black ranger grabbed his Overdrive jacket, thrusting his arms through so it rest comfortable over his black tank. "Can I help you?" he asked, noticing the yellow ranger starring. Will laughed to himself, shaking his head. Lily was sweet, rambunctious, like a little kid, too young for him to consider any more than friendship. When he looked at her he saw a younger Ronny. That spark and outgoing personality, not yet matured into the blazing, elegant ferocity the yellow Overdrive ranger had developed.

"It's just we're all waiting together, and you're off alone. RJ says that practicing before a big battle can be just as bad as not practicing at all. The whole balance thing, you know? You're avoiding us, why?" Lily babbled. She felt like an idiot. She was supposed to be the well-composed one of her team.

Will's charm vanished like magic, the poignancy of her words, jabbing him. He stopped mid-step and turned to her, realizing he might have been slightly mistaken about her perceptiveness that was often gain with maturity. "I have things on my mind. I needed space to think, where there are no distractions."

The yellow Jungle Fury ranger retreated within herself momentarily, feeling she overstepped her boundary. Even so, she wasn't going to back down. "I feel like you're leaving something out." Her question filled with sincerity.

Will sighed, they were in the elevator, on their way to the main floor of the Hartford residence. "It's nothing important." He tucked the empty sports drink under his arm and zipped his jacket up, leaving the collar open.

The black ranger was proving to be more stubborn than Theo and more elusive that RJ, it intrigued the cheetah. She could sense they were nearing the main floor. With a pensive expression, Lily chewed her bottom lip as she recalled the last twenty-four hours. "It has something to do with Mack, doesn't?" tentative and unsure she asked, looking up at him from the corners of her eyes.

Will breathed through his nose noisily, contemplating how to carefully word his answer. "You know what happened to Rose and Mack. They died in a horrible cave in at that temple in China." Lily bobbed her head slowly, silently requesting he continue. "My job is to retrieve artifacts, and my team and I are precise and fast." The yellow Jungle Fury ranger noted the change in Will's voice. His usually melodious, confident, silky-smooth voice was replaced by a vulnerable, uncertain, hurt one. Lily's face softened, feeling sympathy for Will, who had been putting up a strong front this whole time. Some satisfaction was had as she watched him open up to her – a stranger, for the most part. "He never asked me to help him. It doesn't make sense," he finished, not looking at her, but straight ahead.

"Maybe he didn't want to inconvenience you," she offered.

"No," the black ranger shook his head, continuing, "At first, I didn't offer my services choosing to search for other artifacts my team had detected in Egypt. But, later," Will trailed off, recalling Mack telling him over the phone how dangerous the excavation had become. Booby-traps, crumbling walls, and drawings with writing they had never seen before. "He assured me he was fine, even after I offered to have my team and I help him, reminding him that he didn't have to work alone. "

Lily balanced her weight on the blades of her feet, she didn't want to suggest anything to slight the red ranger, but honest to the bone, she felt her point needed to be heard. "I don't want say something against Mack because I didn't know him, but maybe he didn't want your help, maybe he wanted to do it by himself."

Will shook her head dismissively. "No, that wasn't Mack's style. If that was the case he wouldn't have included his father, Mr. Hartford, or invited Rose. I have a theory, but it doesn't quite add up. We were like brothers, he would have told me. It just doesn't make sense."

The doors slid open before Lily could ask Will what he meant. As she watched the rest of the rangers greet him, she knew that her "Q&A" with him was over. The cheetah skipped out smiling feeling accomplished, reveling in the black ranger's readiness to divulge such private and intimate information with her and no one else. Veronica "Ronny" Robinson watched Lily carefully, taking into account the pink on her cheeks and the extra bounce in her step. Will sat down next to Ronny on the long stretch couch and extended his arms along the back of the couch, nonchalantly. Lily took a seat on the arm the couch Theo was sitting in, opposite Ronny and Will. Lily's attention on Dom, who was sitting hunched over on a large, orange foot stool, complaining about how RJ had thrown him out, again. Ronny stared at the other yellow ranger a few seconds longer, shrugging her shoulders she also listened in to the white ranger's moping.

**Ichigo Temple**

"Put some muscle into, Hartford," she urged, as Mack and Dai Shi, grunting and groaning, pushed two heavy doors open. The doors grumbled as they were forced to move after being closed for centuries. The group had descended worn, aged steps and eased over flimsy rope bridges. The dripping of water and scuttle of bats had everyone on their toes. With two beams of light guiding them, each step was full of risk. Rose stopped, alerting the others. Tired and oblivious, Mack halted by the force from Camille forming a blockade with her arm. "Careful," she whispered. Mack listened to the sound of loose rock ping off the side of the chasm they had reached.

"Thanks," he replied, his voice worn. Camille wanted to so badly put a hand on his shoulder, but restrained herself. Something made the chameleon empathize with Mack, deserving of attention and care. However, it would be wrong and unlike a rinshi general to care about a human in such a manner. Although, the feeling of caring for someone seemed to rumble and threaten to surface more and more in Camille. What she first perceived as Flit buzzing about in her stomach was soon realized to be an ugly emotion she knew she had to suppress and rid herself.

While Camille withdrew into herself, Rose and Dai Shi were scanning the chasm with their flashlights. The light streaming from the flashlights, washed over the chasm, revealing a pattern of meticulously placed plateaus of rock, each no larger than to fit one person at a time. The pink ranger and the lion focused on the two inferiors who were huddled closely together. Snarling, Dai Shi commanded Camille to find a path using the pillars that would lead them towards the temple. Reluctantly, Camille approached the two. "Let's go! We need to perform the ceremony at the sun's full strength," the mensa genius barked.

Camille hopped to the first pillar, glancing behind her shoulder to meet the expectant looks of Dai Shi and Rose, silently commanding she continue. The chameleon hopped to the next three, hesitating each time, praying she would make it. On her fifth jump, merely three jumps away she heard cracking from deep below. It was a trap. The creators of the temple had laid false pillars meant to collapse if stepped upon. Too slow in reacting Camille stiffened awaiting her inevitable plummet into the darkness. Opening one eye then the other, Camille was relieved and baffled at how she ended up on the other side safe and sound. It was then she felt a strong arm release its grip from around her waist. Like Tarzan, Mack swung over the spotted gape to save her, using his zip-line like a tree vine.

"Thank you," Camille breathed; a warmth swelling up inside her. His boyish smile and enthusiasm washed away at the squawking of the pink ranger.

"What the hell, Hartford?! How dare you drop Zhao Lee's body! Her life is not worth losing his! Think Hartford, he dies and the deal is off!"

So close in proximity, Camille could feel Mack's chest tighten, constrict under the mention of his mysterious deal with her. That horrible feeling of danger she had been resisting was rearing its ugly head, but his time Camille felt it for her savior. Camille watched Mack cross over and retrieve the body, hop-scotching over the pillars to the where, now, she, Rose, and Dai Shi stand waiting. Scowling at the pink ranger, Camille silently cursed at the selfish Philippine girl. "We're close to the chamber," Rose informed, proceeding into the tunnel that lay before them.

**Command Center**

"Okay, so eliminating all mythological forest creature with the exception of bears and using the location of the temple in which the Devil's Eye was found, I can assume with ninety-eight percent accuracy that the Ichigo Temple is located somewhere around Japan," Andrew informed RJ.

"Awesome," RJ said in his lofty voice, feeling positive about the steps made. "It says according to the scroll that General Zhao Lee's craving for power led him to try and obtain the maiden's spirit. The Ichigo Temple guardians stopped Zhao Lee at the sun's glare, which titled its head in disapproval. Had the temple warriors not stopped Zhao Lee he would have enslaved humanity, ensuring the death of his people first."

"The sun's tilted glare of disapproval . . ." Andrew mused, keying in some calculations. "What if the tilt was an angle? I could use the coordinates of tilt to eliminate possible locations. What else?" Andrew's excitement was found with an empty response, lost in the scroll, RJ tuned out the archeologist. Curious to see what the wolf ranger was so wound up in, Andrew sauntered over to him.

"See how the lettering is written," RJ pointed out. "Certain letters are more raised than others." Using an electronic sketch pen, RJ circled the twelve Chinese characters.

"I can, using the computer, analyze the characters and – this is interesting . . ." Waiting for RJ to reach him, Andrew pointed, to the monitor at a three dimensional scale of the lettering. "While you're correct about the letters being raised, this one at the top is the most raised and the largest."

"Andrew, go back to the areal shot of the letters." Examining the picture, RJ scratched his chin. "Eliminate the rest of the letters, except the raised ones." Struck with and epiphany, Andrew and RJ turned to each other, thinking the same thing.

"It's a clock!" they shouted in unison. With dread, Andrew dragged a hand down his faced, squeegee-ing off the accumulated sweat.

"But what does it mean?" Andrew inquired aloud, leaning closer to the monitor as if it would help.

Stumbling back, hit with insight, RJ ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. "The top character is a time. The ceremony had to be commenced at noon. It's raised in that part of the description of the ceremony. It has to be referencing that. Wait, what time is it?"

"Eight-thirty," Andrew answered. "We need to hurry." Returning to the pictures of the scroll, RJ searched for the next clue.

**Command Center Main Floor**

They were all sitting in the living room, waiting. "This is driving me nuts!" Dom declared. "What the hell is taking them so long?"

"I assure you they are trying their best," Spencer affirmed, rolling in a trolley of food.

"Where's Vella?" Tyzonn asked.

"Bringing food to Mr. Hartford and Master RJ," Spencer answered in his droll, British accent. Alone again, the rangers nibbled on the plates left for them, just to keep busy and stop from thinking about the impending battle they were to encounter. Although, the rangers were left clueless given the direct orders to return to the living room, they knew that the battle brewing was going to be difficult and important to the outcome of the world.

"It must be hard for you," Casey thought aloud, referring to the late rangers from the Overdrive team.

"Yeah, they were the last people I thought would die. Not that I thought anyone of us would be killed, but, uh, you know," Dax rambled.

"We get it, Dax," Ronny comforted.

"Einstein and Indiana Jones, they were really something," Will snickered. The yellow ranger nudged the black ranger playfully.

"I'm not allowing anyone else to get hurt by this gem," Tyzonn swore. Lily watched Will shake his head, lowly. Something was on the black ranger's mind, and it was bugging Lily to no end. Desperately she wanted to know, a small tangle in her stomach started to knot with her own theory.

Casey swallowed hard. _Being a ranger doesn't make us invincible. It could have been anyone of us. We're all vulnerable_, thought the tiger. Mid-chew, Casey felt frightened for himself, for his team, and for the others. How was he as the red ranger going to ensure all their safety? The battle for the Devil's Eye and against Dai Shi became suddenly real for the leader of the Jungle Fury team, as if he had been dreaming this whole time.

**Command Center**

While the rangers talked, RJ moved from the characters to the drawings, themselves. Pointing out that the battle had taken place on a beach; a thick forest depicted in the background, Andrew had further advanced his search. The two men worked at incomprehensible speed. The clock reaching nine-thirty, Andrew cried out in exaltation, "I got it! Vella are the trackers done?"

The young Mercurian woman looked up. "Almost, a few more minutes, please." Andrew had been more than grateful that Vella had knowledge of technology such as used on Earth. Some bumps and obstacles were encountered, but the former Mercuria rescuer hurdled over each in efforts to help her husband and his friends find the diamond. Going over to the speaker, Andrew called the rangers to go to the zord bay. "Here, Mr. Hartford, the tracker's jewel signature is heightened. It should lead them to wherever that diamond is," she informed in her delicate and polite voice.

"Thank you, Vella," Andrew said hastily; he pulled RJ over to the monitor. "Using all the information we gathered, I have narrowed down the possible location of the temple. Drawing a circle around the base of an island off of Japan, Andrew directed RJ, "Ichigo Temple has to be in this circumference. Here are the trackers; my team can lead you to the temple." RJ nodded his head. Before leaving, Andrew stopped him. "Bring my team back."

"Aye, aye." Jovial in the way he said it, Andrew knew RJ meant it.

~ End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

February 20, 2010

Chapter 8: The Race to Ichigo Temple

They were slicing through the clouds, closing in on their destination. "We're going to get those diamonds back," Lily affirmed. This was about more than saving the world. The Overdrive rangers needed to satisfy their revenge, even if it was against Fate. Something they couldn't really get revenge on.

RJ glanced back at his team and the Overdrive rangers. Casey's mind was in the clouds, the red ranger had been acting weird since the wolf ranger had rejoined them. Dom's nostrils flared a look of extreme concentration, ready to battle whatever came his way. Dax's leg was shaking to the point RJ was sure the actor might jump through the roof of the ship. The jaguar was tapping his fingers on his lap, exhaling loudly, trying to rid himself of any nervous energy. RJ watched Lily twist and turn like a restless child, when their eyes met; she awkwardly smiled, sitting properly back into her seat. Ronny's eyebrows were set in fatal determination; the mercury ranger mirroring her expression. Will was preoccupied with navigating their flight, but he too, looked to be in his own world. _This is bad. None of them are focusing on the importance of the mission. An evil more feared than Dai Shi may be released and their minds are focused, for the most part, but on personal fulfillment,_ RJ reckoned to himself, knowing very well they were going blind into a fight, a dangerous disadvantage.

They landed with ease and grace. The jets settled to a low hum. The beach was snow flake white. The sun was rising, glowering down on them. Unusually red, the sun continued to follow its course around the planet. To the Pai Zhuq master, it was a timer, a large, angry timer. "Let's go, we don't have much time."

"Yeah, and we have like a ten mile radius to cover," Theo exasperated. It was hot; sweat was already collecting in his hairline.

"We should split up. It will be faster," Will suggested.

"I agree. Dom, Tyzonn, and I will head east. Casey, Will, and Lily will head west. Theo, Ronny, and Dax will explore to the north." The looks of protest were evident on the rangers' faces, each team wanting to work with their friends, but RJ had his reasons. If they didn't become familiar and trust each other completely than this mission would be a failure.

**Three miles west of the beach**

"Damn it," Will cursed, a large canopy leaf smacking him in the face. Will huffed, pulling out his tracker. Lily and Casey stopped and waited with baited breath for the analysis. Will shook his head. "Let's keep going." The three continued to trek through the misty forest.

**Two miles north of the beach**

Ronny wished that she had taken her short sleeved jacket. While it didn't provide the protection of the long-sleeved jacket, at least she wouldn't be overheating. She let out an exaggerated groan, stopping. "I'm not one to drag things out. I can zip around here and see if the temple is on this side," she suggested earnestly and eagerly.

"Yeah, and what happens when you find them and they attack?" Theo retorted.

"I won't let them see me," Ronny shot back defensively. Dax had been leading the pack, his ever-abundant energy pushing him to focus his hyper self on finding the temple. The blue Overdrive ranger didn't notice the bickering going on between the rangers until Ronny's voice had raised several notches. "Listen, we're running out of time. You heard RJ. Dax and I can scourer this place and get the work done in half the time using our powers."

"Did you ever hear the saying 'patience is a virtue'? We need to stick together and formulate a plan," Theo persisted. Both rangers were growing flustered. Ronny impatiently looked back to where Dax was trotting to them. She wasn't focusing on Dax but the never-ending trees that were illuminated by the rising sun behind them. "Why are you doing this? Why are you really here?" Theo asked, his words breaking her thoughts.

Ronny swallowed hard, a lump lodged in her throat. _Rose – my sister, and Mack – my best friend._ She looked at the young, and still rather green, naïve jaguar. "Why are you?"

Theo's eyes widened, taken back by the response. Dax stepped between the two. "Stop it," he huffed, the air thick like drinking a milkshake out of a coffee stirrer. "We're all here to save the world, save humanity; we're rangers, after all. But, we're also here for our own reasons," turning to his yellow counterpart, "Rose and Mack . . ." Dax lick his chapped bottom lip and looked away for a second. "They were my family, too. When I think about it – I . . ." he couldn't finish. He looked at the both of them, "Whatever your reason . . . Once a ranger always a ranger," Dax recalled, looking toward Ronny again, "All for one and one for all." Dax threw his hand out, waiting for his make shift team to do the same. Ronny was second, a bright smile, matching the cheery tone that Dax was displaying. The Dax she knew and came to regard as a goofy brother, was shining through right then.

"Come on, little bro," Ronny smirked. Theo gave the racecar driver a hard look, but not for long, as his lips twisted into a smile, chuckling at the mere absurdity of it all. Theo landed his hand on top.

"Let's do this!" Dax instigated, the trio throwing their hands up with revived spirits.

**Six miles east of the beach **

RJ slowed to a stop, taking in the otherwise marvelous view. Flowing in and lapping about was a small gulf of water surrounded and defended by tall foliage and trees. A strong wind passed the wolf ranger. The pebbly-sand terrain clouted and grew dark as water splashed down from Dom jumping into the gulf of water. RJ drew his forearm across his forehead, clearing the sweat away. The humidity was suffocating; the Pai Zhuq master could only imagine how the trio who were heading north felt. At least he, Dom, and Tyzonn had a nice sea breeze that navigated through the tall tree to brush past them occasionally. Thinking about his team, RJ looked for the quiet Mercurian.

"Guys!" called the mercury ranger. Dom trudged out of the small gulf of water, meeting RJ's unpleased glare. The two Jungle Fury rangers ran to where Tyzonn's voice came. The rhino and wolf rangers halted upon seeing what the Overdrive ranger spotted, dumbfounded.

The trio was standing on a small bulge, which prevented the larger gulf of water to seep over. While scenery was beautiful, RJ found what Tyzonn had; the aircraft that was bobbing in the water. The rangers were in deeper trouble than RJ had predicted. This was no longer a mission to prevent Dai Shi from making it to the temple, but interrupting him from resurrecting a mummy.

As they started to move on, something written on the side of the plane caught the JKP owner's eyes.

_**HARTFORD 2034. **_

**Six miles north of the beach**

Ronny groaned, her body aching. Having just slipped and tumbled down a hill, full of mud and vegetation and insects, the yellow ranger was having a hard time convincing herself to get up. She refused to cry. _'Mack wouldn't give up and neither would Rose.' _The yellow ranger looked up to see Dax and Theo's stretching out a hand to help her up, hoisting her up. In futility Ronny wiped her muddy palms on her slick, dirty uniform. Theo's calling of her name forced Ronny to quit trying to clean herself up. The loud squish of soft earth trying to swallow up the earth, a sound the three rangers were used to hearing, became a dry, crackly, crunch sound. They looked back astonished at their findings. It was surreal.

"It's like someone drew a line, the forest just stops. Everything for the next kilometer or so is dead. Like someone dropped acid or some vile chemical killing this area," the jaguar noted aloud. Dax hadn't been entirely listening, focusing on the unusual hole in the middle of the circle of dead forest life. The actor cautiously tip-toed toward the hole in the dehydrated ground and slowly peered into it.

"Watch it," Theo warned, catching Dax before he fell in. Dax nodded his thank you, Theo joining him in starring at the hole.

"It's a grave." Up close it was just a hole, so focused Theo and Dax weren't able to see what Ronny had noticed. "Someone or something was buried here. Is that why everything is dead?" Looking around, the grave was the focal point of the particular circle that was dried earth.

"Whatever must have been buried must've been massive. This grave must be at least fifteen, maybe twenty feet deep," Dax surmised, taking out a coin and flipping it so it spun, falling helplessly into the dark hole. Theo missed catching the coin, afraid something might be down there still. A soft ping rang up from the dark depth. "Damn, that's deep."

Ronny was a few feet away talking on her tracker. Theo turned to Dax, both men still hunched over the grave, "Maybe what was buried wasn't big, I mean – look, the width is only seven feet. Maybe the reason the hole was so big was because whatever it was, wasn't supposed to be found." Theo's words gave Dax the chills causing him to walk over to Ronny. Theo followed Dax, the two meeting with Ronny just at the moment the yellow ranger was ready to throw her tracker.

"What's up?" Dax asked, noting the threatening look on Ronny's face.

"I can't get a hold of Tyzonn or Will. Let me see yours." Dax was about to protest about it being _his_ tracker, but knew it wasn't worth it. Reluctantly he handed over his tracker to her, only for Ronny to snatch it out of his hands, impatiently. After a few times of smashing the tracker's keys, she shoved it at Dax. "Nothing, I'm only getting static. I wonder if the others are having the same problem."

"We won't know unless we keep going," Theo advised.

**Seven miles west of the beach**

Will breathed deeply, having reached the top of another cliff. Will looked about; even with his genetic powers he didn't see either one of them. "Maybe splitting up was a bad idea."

"Is that the 'Great Will' admitting he was wrong?" Lily mocked. Her hair was pressed to her forehead, stray hairs popping out here and there from her ponytail. Her leggings were torn by the knee and ripped up and down in other places.

Will smirked. "I never said I was wrong." He dragged his hand down the side of his face, nonchalantly. "I said it was a bad idea. Seems you've made it, so where's your boyfriend?"

Lily was weaving through the tall, thin, straggly trees, circling the black ranger. She laughed, shaking her head. "He's not my boyfriend. He's . . . like a brother." But as Lily said it, she was still thinking on the thought. "Will, when we were in the elevator you were just going to tell me about your theory and –"

"Damn!" Will blurted out. "My tracker is going haywire. I can't get a hold of Ronny." Lily was about to try again, only to be interrupted. "Come on!" Will hit his tracker, but no matter what the artifact hunter did, it wasn't going to work. Frustrated, Will turned to Lily. "Isn't there anyway you can't – I don't know – sense him?" He didn't mean to snap at her, but as time dwindled down, his stress level was rising. Will checked his pocket watch, seeing they had only forty-five minutes left. "Where the hell is Casey, man?"

"Here," the tiger answered. Winded and sore, the red ranger walked up to the yellow and black rangers. "Sorry, but I grabbed a loose rock and slide a good two hundred feet down a cliff," Casey explained, moving his bad arm in circles. Lily stepped beside the Pai Zhuq cub to exam his injuries more closely. Casey assured Lily he was fine several times, the two newest rangers joining the veteran at the edge of the cliff they were on. "We should continue and keep searching," Casey breathed.

"We don't need to, I just found it," Will disclosed. "I can see it. Well, a piece of it." The black ranger pointed ahead of him. Lily and Casey strained their eyes, but without Will's genetic ability, all they could see were tall trees.

"We should contact the others," Casey said.

"We can't. Trackers are on the fritz."

"What do we do then?" Casey asked, taking another big breath. Will had begun running farther up the mountain, pushing his every muscle 'til they cried in pain.

Lily also began to run up the mountain's edge after Will, stopping briefly to address her fellow ranger. "Hope they see it, too." She turned and continued to follow the black ranger. Casey shook his head in disbelief of what was happening around them. Taking a quick glance around, he raced after his team.

~ End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

March 6, 2010

Chapter 9: Defying the Odds

**Ichigo Temple**

Rose turned to Camille upon the chameleon's return. "Did you do as I asked?" Rose hissed.

"Yes," Camille growled, somewhat languish, having to use her own spirit energy to complete the barrier to keep any intruders out. "What's this?"

"This seal will release Zhao Lee. Once the sun's glare looks down upon the temple, the Angel's Heart and Devil's Eye will be placed in her eyes, completing the ritual, reviving the Great Zhao Lee," Rose explained as she continued to draw symbols into the dirt in front of the temple head engraved on the wall behind her. It was the face of a braved-faced woman, staring straight ahead.

"And what about my great power I was promised?" Dai Shi asked, standing near Mack who was still holding the mummified remains of Zhao Lee.

"I will hold up all my deals," she answered in a sugary, sweet voice. "Don't worry. You'll get exactly what you deserve," Rose mumbled under her breath, smiling maliciously.

**Ichigo Temple Mountain**

"Is that a floating mountain?" Lily asked incredulously. The small island with lush forest was connected by a rickety, old rope bridge functioning as a leash. "Are you sure the temple is there? I still don't see it."

"I'm sure." Will maneuvered to the front, clasping the bridge. He choked the ropes that acted as flimsy hand rails, checking to see if the bridge was sturdy.

Casey's heart was ricocheting in his chest. His eyes widening as he took in the hundreds of feet they were standing above sea line. If that rope bridge snapped they would all die, the ocean water would do nothing to cushion their fall. A rolling fog blanketed the island and the three rangers shivered at its entrance. "Maybe if we hurry we can gather everyone and take the Fish."

"You mean the _S.H.A.R.C_.? And no way, we'll never be there in enough time. With all electronic devices not working, Will was thankful his pocket watch was an antique wind-up. "We only have twenty-five minutes. We're not going back. I'll go first."

Will slowly stepped on to the bridge. The wind swayed the bridge. They had at least a mile to go before they touched ground again. It was the longest mile the rangers ever traveled. They had inched toward the middle of the bridge. The wind howled, charging the rangers. Will, Lily, and Casey gripped the bridge with all their might. Will lowered his head; the wind was so strong it was making his eyes tear. Blindly, the black ranger guided his team across. Dipping under their weight the bridge moaned, jumped, and swayed, jerking the rangers all about. Lily lost her footing, slamming into the side of the bridge; Casey ran forward locking his arm with hers. They used each other for balance, but both looked frightened.

Will could make out the two stumpy wood pikes used to ground the rope bridge. A quarter of the bridge left to go and they were home free. Suddenly, a large violent energy beam shot up into the sky. It let out a pulse of energy knocking each ranger back. They quickly scurried to regain their footing. Two more pulses of energy smashed into the rangers, each one forcing the rangers to tumble back farther and farther. It was ticking like a clock, in between each pulse the rangers tried to cover more distance, reclaim what they had lost. They energy waves were getting stronger each time, the trees on the floating mountain bending to the waves of energy more and more. Another energy wave hurdled through snapping one of the ropes that connected the floating mountain to the main land, the force from the energy pulse throwing the rangers to the right.

Unprepared the black ranger slipped, holding onto two pieces of rope that connected two wooden step planks. Another snap and all three rangers were dangling. So much disproportioned weight and the inevitable happened – the last two ropes broke, whipping and dancing in the airs as the bridege with the ranger came careering into the floating mountain. Will, Casey, and Lily hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Momentarily knocked unconscious Will fell, motionless and completely dependent on the mercy of gravity. In an attempt to catch Will, Lily lost her grip. Before the tiger could process Will's falling body, Lily's scream brought him to look up. Casey snatched the yellow cheetah before she could fall any farther. Unfortunately, the sudden added weight broke the board Casey had his arm hooked around in two. The red and yellow rangers collided with a few more boards, crashing through each one before finally stopping, but by then Casey was sure that using his arm to slow them down ensured that it was broken, itself. Tears from the pain Casey refused to acknowledge leaked and streaked down his face. The tiger felt like his arm was on fire. Bleeding through his jacket, he tried to ignore it as he focused on keeping Lily secure. "Don't worry, Lily. I got ya," Casey said through clenched teeth, his grip around her waist tightening. _I won't let anything happen to you_, he promised secretly to himself. An image of two rangers, pink and red, popped into his thoughts. _I won't the same happen to my team._

With much strength the black ranger opened his eyes. His vision blurry, he could make out a person with fair skin and blonde hair. She was calling his name over and over, but for the life of Will, he couldn't articulate his response that he was okay. Finally, Will murmured, "Lily?"

"Lily! Lily! Excuse me?" Immediately Will knew he had mistaken one blonde for the other, which was confirmed as his vision cleared to see a flustered and flabbergasted Ronny, hovering over him. Will gave her a goofy, innocent smile that received a less than playful hit. "Let's go, the others are already probably kicking Dai Sheets ass."

Will jumped to his feet running after his yellow counterpart, feeling confused and stupid. "First off, its Dai _Shi_ and when did you get here?"

They stopped when they saw their friends standing at the mouth of the temple. "We just followed the large energy geyser. I super speed concerned for your safety and found to falling, lifeless. I – not Lily – use the zip shooter to swing and catch and save your sorry ass, that's all." Will grabbed her arm, a sharp pain stabbing his lower rib cage, instantly realizing he must have bruised his ribs.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Her feature's softening, a smile blooming, "Hey, now were even. You saved me in that underwater volcano and when the Fear cats tried to drain me of my energy."

Will chuckled. "How are we even? I saved you twice."

"Whose name did you say?"

"Okay, okay. We're even." Ronny smiled, trotting down the hill to join everyone. The black and yellow Overdrive rangers watch the Jungle Fury rangers release these magnificent beasts at a glowing red green barrier. "What's going on?" Will asked.

"RJ said there's a spirit gate, which is preventing us from entering the temple. I offered to help, but he said only someone who has studied Pai Zhuq and has great control over their spirit animals can break the barrier," the Mercurian informed, sadly.

"Hey, it's okay, Ty. I mean last time you broke through a barrier you got hurt and died, and by the looks of it, we already have several injured rangers," Ronny observed.

Casey collapsed to his knees, clutching his right shoulder. Seconds later the cheetah had stopped, dropping to one knee. RJ noticed the two stop. "Hey, take a break." The two young rangers protested, but RJ kept firm supported by Dom and Theo. The barrier shattered and the rangers entered. RJ instructed Theo to watch Lily and Casey outside, forbidding them to come. While the Pai Zhuq master was concerned for his students, he also knew their injuries would slow them down. _Five minutes left, _RJ reminded himself.

Will stayed silent, hoping no one would know he was hurt. Begrudgingly, Theo, Casey, and Lily stayed behind. A sense of relief washed over Theo, what harm could come to them there?

**Inside Ichigo Temple**

The Overdrive rangers couldn't remember the last time they felt like this. Their adrenaline running, running so fast their feet hardly touched the ground, the whir of air as they cut through it, turning sharply around a corner, dodging loose rubble, teetering over frail bridges, and hopping from pillar to pillar, it was a rare feeling. Four figures illuminated by a bright light bathed the rangers as they entered the temple's sacred chamber. "It over Dai – Rose?" All the air left the yellow ranger. As the four figures turned to face them, Ronny fell to her knees in shock.

"Wait – you're – you're . . ." Dax sputtered incoherently.

"Dead," Rose finished, a Cheshire cat grin forming.

Tyzonn stood as still as a statue, confusion and shock written across his face. Jaw clenched, fisted balled so fiercely his knuckles were turning white, Will spoke with eerie control, suppressing his anger, the hurt and betrayal he felt, "Mack?!"

"Didn't see this coming," Dom remarked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Looking forward, in a deadpan voice, RJ spoke, "I did."

~ End Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

March 20, 2010

Chapter 10: Blind Truths Will Break Through the Lies

RJ pressed his lips together in determination. _**Hartford 2034**_. The wolf ranger was correct in his assumption. The airplane he had spotted earlier was no coincidence; the two "deceased" rangers were alive after all. Indifferent and not the least bothered by the interruption, Rose turned and ascended the few steps up to the temple head gate. Mortified, a look of shame spotlighted on the red ranger's face as he watched his friends' pained faces. Frozen, Mack's eyes pulsated, becoming unfocused momentarily to cause dizziness. "Hartford, let's go!" his pink counterpart bellowed. Mack slowly turned, following the insidious pink ranger.

Zhao Lee's body was between the rangers and their enemies. His mummified, dusty, paper-machete like corpse lay gentle; face up on a complex ritual spell drawing. Its symbol foreign and so ancient, it is nearly indecipherable.

"Move!" RJ commanded, seeing how much the situation had elevated. This was a code red. The rangers snapped out of their daze and made haste to stop their former friends from resurrecting Zhao Lee.

"Don't let them pass!"Dai Shi ordered his subservient, throwing aside his fur cloak and calling his animal spirit. Camille nodded, her skin tingling. As much as she wanted to help her master, more and more the chameleon want to hide somewhere safe until it was all over and the danger was gone.

**Outside Ichigo Temple**

"Ugh, this is stupid." Casey said, sitting on the grass with his legs spread out, plucking blades of green and flicking them into the air. "I don't see why we have to sit out here, it's like he's punishing us for getting hurt."

Lily was sitting next to the tiger with her legs tucked under her. "I don't think he's punishing us, Casey. I just think he's doing what he believes is the best."

"Yeah, well, just this once I agree with the cub. I mean, we're the ones that need this training not them," Theo huffed. "It doesn't matter, our – my orders were to ensure nothing happened to you guys."He picked up a pebble and chucked it as far as he could. The sun's glare blinded the blue ranger from seeing its tumultuous landing near the temple entrance.

"Theo, I'd relax. Nothing is going to happen to us. Everything is going on in that temple somewhere," the red Jungle fury ranger urged his comrade. Theo exhaled noisily, nodding in agreement at Casey's comment.

"I wouldn't say that," a deep, gravelly voice laughed from behind the trio. All three rangers twisted to look who had spoken.

"What was that Casey about nothing happening to us?" Lily asked, slowly standing. Rinsoar guffawed again, even more so as he watched Lily and Casey grimace from the painful injuries they incurred.

"This should be easy." Rinsoar kicked up some dirt before charging, horn first. Before they could brace themselves, each ranger was knocked over like bowling pins. Theo scrambled to his feet in hot pursuit of Rinsoar. The jaguar skidded to a halt as Rinsoar turned about face. Slowly, purple tainted black energy collected within the monster. _He's going to super charge_, Theo thought, recalling their last battle with the rinshi beast. Leary of what was going to happen; Theo's eyes bulged at Rinsoar's next words.

"Rhino stampede rush!" In a blink of an eye and a stomp of Rinosoar's foot, a purple, vibrate wave rippled through the air in all directions. Theo whipped his head in the direction of the two rangers behind him. Lily and Casey were still lying helpless, having not recovered from Rinosaur's first offensive strike. Theo could evade the wave and defeat Rinsaur, eliminating an additional threat to those inside, or retrace his steps to save his friends. An important decision needed to be made. What was more important his friends or saving the world?

His chest tightened in reflex, like a knife taken to warm butter, Theo felt the wave cut through him, unable to hold back a scream of agony. The blue ranger clawed Lily's and Casey's uniforms as he held them closer to him, ensuring they were shielded. Blacking out momentarily, Theo woke up to Lily's gentle shaking and Casey calling his name. Muttering, his hands shaking in small, quaking spasms, he tried to communicate, the blue ranger incoherently mumbled. A tear trickled down her face, Lily's voice unsteady as she spoke, "You're okay. You had us really worried."

"Yeah man, taking the whole blast, you saved us," Casey's voice cracked, wisps of nervous laughter breaching his voice.

"Is . . . is . . ." the blue ranger's voice trailed off, his eyes lazily rolling.

Lily's eyes quivered, as she maneuvered Theo's head into her lap. The cheetah silently queried Casey's help. Sighing, Casey closed his eyes. "He got away, Theo. By now he's probably met up with the others." So soft was his response, Casey and Lily barely heard Theo groan in defeat.

**Ichigo Temple, Chamber Room**

Ronny swung high and missed, Camille blending into her environment, she was virtually invisible to her blue and yellow opponents. Kicking Ronny in the back so the yellow ranger smacked into the cavern wall, the rinshi general moved on to Dax. The blue ranger crouched down to sweep Camille, but noticing no one there, he yelped when two hands grasped his shoulders. Rolling on her back, Camille threw Dax into Ronny.

Dai Shi blocked RJ's first punch, redirecting his second so the wolf ranger came crashing to the floor. Dai Shi evaded Dom's downward strike with his rhino blade, its metallic blade reflecting the black visor of Dai Shi's armor. Kicking Dom away, he turned his attention back to RJ. Dai Shi alternated between the wolf and rhino rangers in a rhythmic pattern.

Will swerved and dodged the two groups to make a clean break for his friend. Mack was hypnotized from the glow of the temple gate's eyes: one blue the other red. Rose had inserted the Devil's eye into the red eye socket of the temple head; she peered out of the corner of her eye to see if Mack had done the same. Mack watched; jaw slack from amazement, watching his friends fight so fiercely to stop something horrible from happening – something that he was helping to bring upon the earth. Rose stiffened with horror as she watched Will close the distance. "Hartford!"

Mack turned, taken out of his reverie to see the petite ranger beside him, grabbing the Angel's Heart from his hand. Pointing at Will, she commanded, "Stop him!" The red ranger was about to protest, when she continued, saying the magic words that had sealed the deal to every deed he committed for her. "Or the deal is off," she smirked.

Mack's look of disgust was nothing but identical had he witnessed the most vile act against humanity. Leaping off the steps, Mack blocked Will from running through the magical seal that was necessary for Zhao Lee's resurrection.

Will and Mack locked arms into a hold. Glaring into each other's eyes, Will grunted, "Why Mack? Why do all this?" It was like a dance, the two men shuffling in a small circle. Mack felt a surge of strength course through him as he knew everything would soon be over. The red Overdrive ranger slammed the artifact hunter to the ground with all his might. Will yelled in pain as his ribs tightened in lurching pain. Having sliced his lip open as his top teeth crashed down on his lower lip, the black ranger spat blood, their friendship diminished.

"Stay down, Will, stay down," Mack said cool and slow, huffing and puffing. Despite all the pain, Will was back up and locking arms again in a tighter, more hatred-filled hold.

"Never," he sneered. Mack gulped, never having seen Will fight so intensely. With all the rangers busy, the pink ranger put the Angel's Heart in the glowing blue eye socket.

Grinding his teeth, the younger Hartford uttered in short breaths, "I'm . . . sorry, but . . . this has . . . to happen!" With his last strength he pushed Will back, following it up with a punch. The black ranger hit the ground with a thud. Will winced as the pain reverberated from his jaw to his ribs like a rubber ball, a numbness shot through his legs making him immobile. Before anything else could be done, the chamber shook as an opening developed at the top of the room to let in the sun's rays. The chamber crisscrossed with red light until it filled the room, turning into an unbearable white light.

**The Path to the Chamber room**

Lily roughly jerked Theo back, preventing him from falling head first into the gap that separate the worn and injured Jungle Fury rangers from their teammates. The room spinning, his eyes throbbing, his brain bouncing around his head was nothing compared to the feeling of breathing through a coffee stirrer as his lungs had not yet re-inflated nearly enough to operate. Theo was sure to have a scorned back, but he didn't care. He had a job to do. The shock and damage done from Rinsoar was extensive, and the blue ranger had not yet recovered, none of them had.

"Theo, let's go back. You can't –"

"We have to," Theo cut off, gasping for air as he continued to lean on the yellow ranger.

They carefully made it across the pillars appearing at the door to have their hearts dissolve in despair. The light that swallowed the room faded, revealing Zhao Lee – alive! Time slowed despite everyone's wishes. In mid-battle, arms drawn back to strike, enemies locked in their attack and counter attacks stances. Everyone watched in terror. Zhao Lee smirked as he turned to enter the white room of the temple head gates, the room that housed the spirit's power.

All of a sudden time resumed its normal pace and Mack realized that Rose was following him. "Wait, our deal," he yelled. Wrenching Will's grip off his tattered jacket, having been wrestling with his friend on the ground, he sprung to his feet.

"Did you really think I was going to leave?" she laughed. Mack was about to move, but was cut off by Dai Shi who refused to allow Zhao Lee to take the power that lay behind the temple gate. It was too late, Zhao Lee and the pink ranger had both entered the blinding, white light. Dai Shi pounced like a ravenous lion into the gates as they slowly closed.

"Wait for me!" Rinsoar cried, batting away anyone in his path, including Camille and Mack. The doors closed the room filling with darkness.

"No, no, no!" Mack strained. He pounded his fists on the ground before doubling back through the cave almost taking out the three young Jungle Fury rangers who were standing in the entrance.

Outside in the bright light, Mack looked at the peak of the temple, praying his hunch was correct. Seconds later the quartet appeared. "A deal is a deal you snake!"

"Thank you. About time someone notices," she cooed. Zhao Lee was a broad shouldered, muscled Asian man; his hair the color of his soul – black. His eyes, all eight, were red and glowing. He wore a traditional samurai's uniform, his slender arm hooked possessively around the pink ranger. "I really wish you weren't so . . . nauseatingly . . . human," she mused half-heartedly to herself. "But since you are, the only solution to ensure you don't interfere is to make the lie a truth. You'll have to die and this time for real." The pink ranger turned to Zhao Lee, "Show them what you can do, our great leader." Passionately kissing Zhao, Rose turned back to the crushed ranger, smiling cheekily at Mack.

"I guess it's time to reveal to this pitiful world the powerful of their future ruler," Zhao Lee smirked. Taking interest in the ranger down below, he outstretched his arm and took aim.

Mack watched, nothing but an ant to the group standing at the top of the temple, and gulped as he watched Zhao Lee smile. "Tarantula stretch strike!" A stream of energy like a comet headed Mack's way. Wisps of dying energy painted a faint tarantula shaped leg. Mack stood still, opting to focus on the pink ranger, abandoning any will to continue the fight, so dejected.

The others spilled out of the mouth of the temple to see the once revered red ranger struck by Zhao's attack. So powerful the force, Mack's body slammed to the ground, tumbling backward several feet. The four standing at the top of the temple laughed. "Ling, Kai, and Ban, let's go!" Zhao ordered. Rose, Dai Shi, and Rinsoar nodded, following their leader a few steps until shimmering out of sight.

Ronny watched Rose leave, completely baffled. She rushed to the charred Overdrive leader, screaming his name over and over, hoping to jar him from the darkness he was drifting in. The roars of the S.H.A.R.C.'s jets were whispered echoes as it enclosed on the rangers' location. With each step the rangers took to reach the Hartford heir a little piece of hope was chiseled away that Mack was still alive. So motionless the young man lay, the rangers could only assume the worst.

Mack Hartford was dead.

~ End Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

May 15, 2010

**A/N: First, in hopes that you read this first, I want to thank JuseaPeterson for constantly reviewing my chapters and other stories. Thank you, you're awesome!**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the very long update. I was doing so good too. Oh well. Anyway, for those who may be fuzzy on the up and up because of the absence in my updating . . . here it is. The Overdrive and Jungle Fury rangers have fought a battle in which rangers from both sides have incurred casualities. If that wasn't enough of an insult, Zhao Lee has been resurrected and so has some of his subordinates. Zhao Lee demonstrates some of his power on none other than Mack, the accomplice to Zhao Lee's resurrections, along with the help of "Rose." There, I think I touched upon the most important parts. Again, sorry for the gap in updating. I will attempt to be more prompt in my updating. Though, if you have read my profile, not that anyone needs to unless they want to check out my other stories (which is okay with me) I'm suffering from a bout of writers' block. Fingers crossed I overcome it soon.**

Chapter 11: The Cave of My Memories

**Four Weeks Ago, China**

"Hey beautiful," Mack goofily smiled. He lay sprawled out on his neatly made cot. The sheer tent he was taking shelter in, filtered the brutal sun, allowing a glowing halo to shine on her. "You look like an angel."

Rose shook her head, watching the red ranger from her spot at the desk. Tilted like an artist's desk, it was layered in old maps, texts, and small trinkets that had been uncovered at the digging site."I think you partied with those Chinese laborers a little too much, Mack. I think someone is still drunk from last night."

Mack chuckled, reaching a lazy hand out to nothingness. Slowly he moved each of his fingers, examining the small dust particles floating listlessly in the light. "I'm not drunk or hung over," he sighed. "I'm just happy that you're here."

The mensa genius grinned, immodest, blushing like a small girl. She crossed the small impromptu room and sat beside her boyfriend on his bed. Mack propped himself on his elbow, his lips meeting hers. Longingly they kissed, finally she grinned so he was kissing her teeth; he also pulled away and began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I just – I can't believe we haven't been discovered." Rose suddenly became silent, her shoulders slumping and her demeanor somber, she looked down at the dry, dirt floor. "Why are we pretending? Why are we hiding our relationship?"

Mack exhaled, flopping back on his bed. He stared at the roof of his makeshift, temporary home. "It's not that easy, Rose, babe. My dad is fickle, one minute he's laid back, the next he is laying down weird, unfounded rules. But, as far as I can remember, my father never allowed workers to be at the same site as their spouse or significant other." Rose arched an eyebrow, contesting his claim. "Seriously, I've watched my dad remove archeologists and diggers – anyone, if he so much heard they were trying to pull the wool over his eyes." The pink ranger groaned. She lay across her boyfriend, so half of her lay, listening to his heart beat, tucked neatly in the crook of his neck, the other half dangling off his cot, her feet brushing the small patch of grass that had broken free of the barren dirt floor. "I'm sorry, Rose," he apologized, empathizing with her. "I want to tell everyone, sometimes I have to bite my knuckles to stop myself from screaming it, but we'd never be able to spend this time together if we made our relationship public."

Mack kissed her head softly. He pulled her closer, rubbing her arm soothingly. "I guess you're right. I love Ronny to death, but she is not one to keep her mouth shut." Rose snorted thinking about the half a dozen surprises Ronny ruined by accidently blabbing to the one they were hosting the party for.

"Plus, you love this stuff, I'd hate for you to miss it on account of me," he added, trying to lessen the difficult situation they live in.

"Uh, speaking of which, those drawings . . ." she sighed, mentally exhausted, "they're new, and not age-wise, but that I've never seen anything like them," she informed, her mood changing to one of intrigue and curiosity.

"See, I told you there was a bright side, Rose." Rose maneuvered so she could kiss her boyfriend. Their lips meeting, they relaxed, enjoying this rare moment of privacy. Most times, they would share quick kisses behind a tent, or when the coast was clear, but those were few and far between. Knowing that his father paid the laborers and other archeologists, they would be easily ratted out for some few coins. Most diggers were poor farm hands looking for extra money to bring home to their families. Mack both hated the laborers yet admired their tenaciousness to do anything for their families' sake.

"Mack!" The young lovers broke apart, both staring like frightened deer at the flap that functioned as a door. "Mack!" his father called again, Mr. Hartford was enclosing on Mack's tent. With sadness, Rose returned to her spot at the desk, their finger tips gracing the other's in an ill attempt to make the moment last. "Mack," Andrew called again, pulling the flap back. He jumped seeing Rose sitting at the work desk. "Oh, hi Rose!" Rose waved cheerily at her mentor.

Andrew smiled, awkwardly. "Um, one of the diggers found an entrance at the top of the temple. It's a good thing; I guess that you were both here, since we would also like you to come, Rose, to help decipher the drawings."

"Mr. Hartford, I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but I still haven't finished analyzing the first set of drawings found along this city's walls. All these drawings are foreign. And that's coming from me!"

"Hmm, I see what you mean, that is a problem." Andrew paused, contemplating something. He desperately wanted to move forward, but he understood that recklessly barging into something was asking for trouble. He would not repeat the same mistake as he had done with the Corona Aurora. "We'll approach cautiously, the first signs of trouble and we'll leave and focus more on the city walls until we have learned more. But, perhaps this newest discovery will help us learn more about the city, itself." Rose and Mack exchanged wearied glances, before turning back to Mr. Hartford and nodding in agreement. They were willing to follow him, half-heartedly believing his reasoning.

They had be picking and hacking and dusting the dark walls of a passageway that they could not see the end to. Rose coughed as a burst of crusty dirt hit her in the face. "Be careful," Mack warned with concern. She agreed through bouts of coughing. They continued, Mr. Hartford and his team still working at photographing the hieroglyphics left at the cave entrance walls.

"Wow, look at –" Her plea was interrupted as her gasp turned into a scream. Mack rushed to his girlfriend in time to gently pick her body up from the ground. Cradling her in his arms, he called her name over and over. Her eyes fluttered finally; slowly she heaved herself up from the ground and looked about, taking particular interest in her hands and arms, and body in general. At first the red ranger thought she was checking for wounds, but soon his suspicions were raised as she continued to flex her fingers, like testing them for the first time.

"Rose," he gently called, inching closer.

Cracking her neck, she smiled maliciously. "You wish." Mack made a move to retrieve his father, but her next words glued his feet to the dead earth. "You tell anyone and I'll kill her."

"Where is she?" he said cool, his face contorted into a grimace.

"Right here. I'm sharing her body."

"Why? Who are you?"

"Why? Because there's something I was robbed and was left unfinished." She arched and turned, taking in her host's body, with sadistic satisfaction. "Ling is my name and that's all you need to know."

"Get the hell out," Mack growled, growing impatient with her cryptic speak.

"Please, I see I picked well. You help me and I'll help you." Noticing him contemplating her offer, she elaborated. "You help me or I'll kill her." She lifted a pocket knife Mack recognized. It was a hunting blade he gave her in case she ever found herself in trouble and now – now it was being used to hold her hostage.

Clearing his throat and swallowing down tears, he spoke, "Okay, what is it you need help with?"

"Ever hear about a warrior named Zhao Lee?"

Mack found himself absently shaking his head "no." The red ranger's mind sped through any possible ways to evict the thing that was controlling Rose. Subconsciously Mack slid his hand to the pouch that cradled his morpher.

"Hey, don't try anything because by the time you draw your morpher or call for help, she'll be dead and I'll just find another person to control."

"Why don't you then? Just leave I mean."

"Because she's useful. Everything she knows, I know. And she just about knows everything, doesn't she?" she jested, "so, don't try anything. I have nothing to lose by killing her, but you – you have everything to lose."

"Deal, but as soon as I help you get your closure or whatever, you release Rose. Deal?"

The entity smiled. "First, we need to get out of here without being noticed." Before Mack could formulate a plan, the cave started to shake, sand flooding in as the temple started to collapse on itself. Mack stumbled from the force of the quack. He didn't know how, but Ling was making this cave shudder. Mack could hear his father screaming his and Rose's names. "Tell him that you're coming and to go ahead. Do it!" He wanted to tell his dad, leave him a clue, some type of code, but there was no time. Taking a deep breath, Mack obliged. Lying about having found another exit, that he and Rose would meet his father and his men safely in a few minutes, he turned to Ling.

Ling was racing farther into the crumbling cave, boulders dropping like rain, several times coming close to squashing Mack. Mack squinted; keeping Ling in sight, the flecks of white in Rose's tank that peeked out from the bottom of her pink polo and the ethereal vapors surrounding her was all Mack could see. What felt like hours were only minutes as the two emerged on the other side of the city, near a jungle, hedging a steep drop into a fast moving canyon river. Huffing and puffing, Mack wondered how long it would take his father to realize Mack was not coming back. Would his father search for him, call in a rescue team, or just call it quits and pronounce them dead on the spot? How would Rose's family take it? Or their friends? Mack held back from vomiting, lying like this made his stomach turn like a storm out at sea.

Her voice startled the red ranger. "Next, we need a way off this place, without being noticed," she added pointedly.

Mack looked back, the two standing at the luscious city's edge, the ancient outer city walls and towering temple hiding their whereabouts. "I know where we can get a plane," he strained, still recovering from their escape.

**Outside Ichigo Temple**

He watched the translucent spider's arm stretch out toward him. All he could do was wait. Just as his pupils eclipsed purple, a thought crossed his worn mind, _Rose, I can't let it end like this_**.** Of course, it was too late then to avoid the attack. His friends' screams, the hum of the S.H.A.R.C his swan song.

~ End Chapter 11

**And if you like this story, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. I'll be updating on Saturdays, hopefully every two weeks. Or you can just hit the alert key. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12

July 23, 2010

Chapter 12:White Walls and Realizations

"No!" Mack screamed. His eyes bulged in alarm. The nurse recording his monitor readings dropped her clipboard in fright, running from the room and shouting something that the red ranger couldn't understand. Though, thinking back, the Overdrive ranger reckoned she was speaking Cantonese.

The whiteness of the hospital room was cold and intimidating, not a sign of warmth or inspiration to live. Mack tried to sit, but was met with immediate and paralyzing pain. He breathed in a laborious manner, the simple task proving difficult. A tall, rectangular man, who looked to be in his fifties, approached Mack's bedside. His faced paled as he feared that he wouldn't be able to understand the doctor anymore than he had the nurse.

"Mr. Hartford, Mack, you had us worried," he smiled, warmly. Mack breathed a sigh of relief, grateful the doctor spoke English. Noticing Mack relax at his entrance, the doctor continued. "You aren't out of the woods yet, but just being awake greatly increases your ability of making a full recovery. Surviving a campsite fire, that is really lucky," he remarked, winking at the man.

_A campsite fire? Is that what he told everyone?_ Mack wondered, chuckling to himself. Even though the Overdrive rangers were public figures, the public was still mislead of their endeavors, always clueless to the true perils they were in. "I will go tell your friends and family that you are awake." Mack blanched. The last people he wanted to see were his father and friends. How would he explain everything to them? Would they even understand? The doctor tucked the clipboard under his arms, pressing his lips in a paternal way, he asked, "Would you rather I not permit them to visit?"

The archeologist closed his eyes. "No, it's okay." He would have to face them eventually.

**Room 502**

Ronny was sore and would wake with a terrible crick in her neck, or so believed the black ranger as he watched the racecar driver sleep, using a portion of his bed as a place to rest her head. Her long hair masked parts of her face, but her sleeping form brought a smile to his face. It was somehow relieving, despite the bleakness of everything, to have Ronny there. The nurses told him that she had stayed up most of the night and into the wee hours of the morning until exhaustion finally overpowered her and she passed out.

Tyzonn expecting to still see Will sleeping; clasped his hands over his mouth to stifle his cry of joy discovering otherwise. It was his quick reflexes that allowed the Mercurian to follow Will's silent orders to not wake Ronny. "I'm going to get Dax," he whispered. He disappeared before the black ranger could object, knowing that Ronny wouldn't be able to continue to slumber with the blue ranger there.

**Room 274**

Lily zipped back and forth between the two beds. Doting on the two rangers, Casey and Theo, was an all night job that carried into the morning. The cheetah insisted on handling everything, only allowing the nurses to do the things that she was unqualified for. RJ watched Lily fluff Casey's pillow, before dabbing Theo's forehead with a cool rag. The yellow Jungle Fury ranger scurried to open the window, but not as to give a chill to either ranger. "Lily," the wolf ranger interrupted. She turned to him, her hair unruly – wild looking and her eyes bloodshot, weighted down with bags. "Get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Lily," he began.

"I'm fine!" Hearing Theo moan, shifting under the covers, Lily froze, hoping to not have woken him up. She quickly escorted RJ out of the room, practically shoving him to the point that he almost fell.

"You're not fine, Lily. Look at yourself, you're overworked," his voice was soft and quiet, but there was an undertone of seriousness.

"How can I rest when I know the reason they're laying in those beds is because of me! If they didn't have to save me they wouldn't be there. They got hurt saving me!" She was near tears, the cloud of guilt that had been hovering over her releasing like a dam.

Grasping her by the shoulders so he was looking her in the eyes, he said firmly, "This isn't your fault. I know you, Lily. You would have done the same thing if the roles had been switched. You need to rest. We are at half mass. We need all the capable people we can to be ready for when Zhao Lee reappears."

Acquiescing to him, knowing he was right, she followed him as he led her to a bed he secured with the help of Andrew for Lily to recuperate. The nurses smiled as they passed, secretly thanking RJ for leading Lily away as the dancer was beginning to interfere with their jobs of tending to the patients.

**Room 312**

Andrew dragged a hand down his unshaven face. He had taken the Sonic Streaker to the hospital the rangers were flown to get treatment. He looked at his son's long and wavy hair and five o'clock shadow overdue to be taken to a razor. Andrew patted Mack's knee, what could he say to his son after hearing the story? So many emotions were swirling that Andrew, himself, wanted to be admitted – to the psych ward that is. The situation had spun out of control, it seemed that every time he thought it was over a new level, a new obstacle presented itself.

"We'll figure it out, Mack," he soothed. "First, we have to return back to the Command Center. We have the best chance of saving Rose and defeating Zhao Lee there. Everything we need is there. We'll leave as soon as we know we can all make the trip back home," Mr. Hartford added confidently.

"Not without me you won't," a woman interjected, her arms crossed defiantly. Andrew looked puzzled, seeing the nurse lean, nonchalantly against the door frame, displaying an unimpressed and determined expression. After a few seconds, Mack's eyes grew large, he knew who that nurse was; although, that was only a guise. It was Camille.

Mack paled, seeing the chameleon saunter in cockily, made his heart thump faster. Detecting Mack's distress by his son's facial appearance and the sudden increase in beeping from the heart monitor, Andrew stood between Mack and Camille. "I don't know what game you're playing, but you need to leave." Andrew's fist shook, more in fear than anger.

Camille narrowed her eyes, studying the older Hartford gentleman. "Really? And if I don't then what? I've visited your rangers, and they seem – how do you put it – out of commission." She smiled, biting her manicured nail. "Face it, you need me." She directed this statement at Mack. Shamefaced Mack's eye drifted to the black speckled tile floor. In a softer and unusual demeanor, Camille walked up to Mack's bedside. "I understand, I was robbed someone, too," waiting for Mack to look her in the eyes, "it's not too late if we leave now."

~ End Chapter 12

As always, please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 13

September 13, 2010

**A/N: So, finally chapter 13 is up. Sorry for the wait. This is most likely the second to last chapter in this story. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 13: The Blame Game

**Command Center**

Two weeks had passed before all the rangers were released into the care of Mr. Hartford. Diligent watch from all capable hands assured that Zhao Lee had not made any motion to disclose his new hiding spot. A quiet hum from the TV filled the living room. Will, Ronny, and Dax occupied the sofa, while Dom took up his usual spot on the ottoman and the trio of Jungle Fury rangers sat on the couch. Mack lingered by the archway as Camille leaned next to the pool table. RJ and Andrew took center stage as they co-captain the room. Each tossing tidbits of information that recapped or added to the growing responsibility the rangers were to assume: transforming Rose back (also Dai Shi, in Camille's case), working together (including Camille), and most importantly, saving the world from eminent enslavement from a vengeful, centuries-old Pai Zhuq warrior, Zhao Lee.

Elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, Will sighed deeply, "What about those two diamonds? The Angel Heart and Devil's Eye?" The black ranger wanted to vomit, his stomach churning as the weight of the situation penetrated the conscious of his mind.

"Unfortunately, my friend," RJ began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "those rocks are useless. You need spirit energy," darting a glance at Camille, "if I'm correct to use them and we don't want to lose more people."

"Isn't there anyway you can sense him?" Theo suggested, posing his question to the chameleon. Having been addressed forced the focus of the conversation on to Camille. Seeing tired, sad, and untrusting eyes on her made the rinshi general want to evaporate into the walls, but sadly, she couldn't.

"No," she answered solemnly. "He's a more powerful rinshi. I can only sense lower level rinshi," Camille saw Theo about to follow up, she opted to push on, knowing his question already, "not even his generals would make a bleep on my radar. While we share the same title, they are more powerful than I."

"Damn," Dom cursed under his breath.

Ronny sighed, audibly. The situation and growing disadvantage was just that – growing in size.

"So, does no one care that Rose is being held hostage by an evil spirit," Mack quipped.

"It's not that we don't care Mack, we are just looking at the bigger picture," Lily soothed.

"A picture which we wouldn't be in had someone turned to his friends," Will chided, quietly.

The red Overdrive ranger bit his tongue, still fatigued from the pain killers and antibiotics; Mack was in no condition to star in a confrontation with the boiling black ranger.

Seeing no further reason to gather the rangers Andrew called the meeting to a close, wishing them a good night's sleep. Though, being only sixty-thirty at night, the sun slowly setting, the now-retired-explorer doubted that any of them would be going to bed anytime soon. Even though they were old enough to know right from wrong, with tensions this high, Andrew feared for the fragile harmony the team was experiencing.

**Dai Shi's Temple**

Ling paced as Zhaol Lee sat on the throne formerly used by Dai Shi. Zhaol Lee's other three generals stood stoic beside their leader also watching Ling. "Ling, what is bothering you, my love?"

"While you may not worry for your spirit will solidify and settle in by next moon, I am not safe."

"Fret not my darling, viper. You grow stronger each day; the human's spirit will die very soon."

"Yes, but until then they could evict me. I need to get that stone," Ling growled, stalking out of the chamber.

Zhao Lee mulled over what his lover was contemplating. As justifiable as her thoughts were, he could not let her ruin his plans for world – universal – domination. "Let's go," he commanded to his generals. "We cannot let her destroy my plans."

**Hartford Med Wing**

Fran was not a person most notable for her bedside manner. Never trusted before with taking care of anything, Fran doubted her ability to take care of Theo. While the doctors in China permitted all the rangers to be released, Theo was still recovering. Timidly, Fran approached the stubborn ranger. The small cup carrying Theo's pain killers and other medications rattled noisily from Fran's shaking hands.

Theo eyed her suspiciously. _I can't believe I was left in the care of Fran_, the jaguar thought. Before Fran made it fully to him, Theo snatched the cup, not out of necessity but to stop the noise the jumping bean pills were making.

"How are you feeling?"

Theo paused right before letting the pills tumble in his mouth and down his throat to take in the question. "I'm in a hospital bed while my friends are preparing to venture into the biggest battle we may ever fight, how do you think I feel?"

Even though it could be argued RJ was the leader, or even Casey, Fran always thought Theo more appropriate for that title. He always deemed everyone's actions his responsibility and tended to harbor every failure on his shoulders. As per Fran's habit, she tried to find the silver lining, "Well, a-according to Mr. Hartford there has been no known movement from that Zhao guy."

Theo felt abandoned, shunned, and ostracized by the others, condemned to the med wing by his lonesome. Hearing that Zhao Lee had not made any move since the last they had seen him unnerved the blue ranger. Theo had been ordered to stay in bed, but something about that news called Theo to move. His animal spirit clawed within the ranger, prancing and dancing, trying to convey that something evil and malicious was closing in.

"Fran, help me," he grunted, pushing himself up. Alarm and panic shown as Fran's eye bugged. Faltering and unable to gain control of her motor skills, Fran watched the blue ranger struggle, hissing and cursing as he finally was in a sitting position. With meticulous control and determination to cause the least pain, Theo maneuvered himself to the edge of the bed.

"Theo!" Fran protested, trying to push him back into bed.

"Fran, something is wrong," Theo insisted. There was a sensation of relief and ping of pain as his bare feet touched the cool linoleum floor.

"Theo," Fran pled, "what's wrong?"

"I . . . don't know, but that's what I need to find out."

Resigning that Theo would not quit, Fran helped Theo hobble out of the patient room, down the med wing and into the Command Center Lab.

**Hartford Backyard**

Mack swayed in the hammock. The red ranger conjured different ideas that would lead to possible solutions to his problem. The crunching of the dead grass alerted him that someone was coming. The black ranger stood in the sun's path, casting a shadow over his friend. "We need to talk," the African American deadpanned.

It had taken Mack some time to explain everything, his feelings, his reasons, and his logic approaching the situation he had dragged everyone into. Reluctantly, Mack met eyes with a man he considered his brother. Will exhaled, the more weight – the more complications added to the spider web of a mess they had gotten themselves into.

"So, what now?" Will asked, sitting beside Mack in the hammock, the two men rocking back and forth. He couldn't fault Mack for helping Ling find the gems and releasing her lover. Honest with himself, Will would have done the same thing had it been Ronny.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I will get Rose back, one way or another."

Will could hear the vengeful spirit in Mack rise, and it unnerved the black ranger. When compelled by a strong emotion, Mack often became careless and dangerous, not only to himself but to others around him. Will couldn't afford Mack to make a bonehead move because he wasn't thinking.

"I know Rose is your girlfriend, Mack, but –"

"She's more than that. She's my best friend," he snapped. It was silent for a moment when Mack's quiet voice wafted in the air. "I love her."

"What?" Andrew 's voice erupted from behind the two young men.

**Hartford Mansion Study**

Dax Lo paced back and forth in the library. From an outsider's point of view, Dax looked like he had gone insane. Something didn't feel right. The Overdrive blue ranger was not the smartest, the fastest, or the strongest, but he was the most sensitive, and something did not feel right. There had to be a way to turn Rose back that Mack had not thought about. The blue ranger jumped at Tyzonn's entrance.

"What are you doing?" the Mercurian inquired, titling his head, perplexed.

"Something doesn't feel right, Ty," Dax answered, still jumpy. Deciding to take action, Dax parked himself in front of the computer in the study and began to plug away.

**Hartford Backyard**

Maybe it was because Vella was an alien to Earth, unfamiliar to their costume; thus, their reactions that made her senses tingled with danger. Butterflies of nervousness fluttered in her stomach as Lily and Ronny continued to feed off each other's frustrations, sadness, and anger. As both blonde's voices rose higher and higher until they were angrily shouting to no one in particular. The Mercurian only hoped nothing crossed the two that may incite a confrontation. Her translucent silver eyes softened in disappointment as Camille came into sight. _'Oh no.'_

**Hartford Kitchen**

Casey continued to peel away at the apple he was eating with his teeth. RJ and Dom were also taking heed in the kitchen, the only area to feel neutral. "I fear what this down time will do," RJ disclosed, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"I know. I can't imagine what Zhao Lee has planned."

"That's not what I mean, young cub." Sometimes RJ's cryptic speak tweaked Casey's nerves. The red Jungle Fury ranger wished his mentor was more a straight shooter. But, that was what Dom was for. Before Casey could inquire, Dome spoke.

"It has nothing to do with Zhao Lee, dude. We should be more worried about us."

"A house divided cannot stand," RJ murmured, his attention outside.

"And we are hanging by duck tape," Dom retorted, sighing.

"Hurry," RJ ordered, racing out of the kitchen and to the backyard.

**Hammock**

Will watched the heated argument between father and son.

"I don't know why this is such a problem for you? Yes, Rose and I went behind your back, but we wouldn't have had to if you just would've let us be together," Mack hollered, his face explosively red.

"Mack, it's because of this very reason I don't let couples work on sites together. You get distracted and careless!" Andrew argued, gesticulating with his hands.

"How were we supposed to know a restless spirit was there? What's the real reason you don't let couples work together at digs!"

"Because someone could die!" Andrew barked; relief at what was finally said and brought to light. "My wife died at a dig site from a cleverly hidden booby trap," Andrew said remorsefully. Silence crowded the men.

"What?" Mack breathed.

"I was married, for only a few months. I met her at my old college; she and I were in love and we eloped. Sadly, we were so consumed with each other; we made the mistake of seeing to work together on digs. We were careless and in love, and because of that she died. I vowed never to have that happen again, and so Fate saw to it to have it happen to my son," Andrew croaked, tears streaming down the man's face.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Mack breathed, feeling ashamed he was so hard on his father. "I didn't know." His eyes down cast, Mack clenched his fists, thinking of how cruel Fate could be. A sudden high pitch, battle cry erupted a couple hundred feet away. All three men glanced at each other, racing to find the source.

**Hartford Backyard**

It happened in a blink of an eye. There, feral and animalistic, stood three women, each wanting to rip the others' heads off.

"This is your entire fault," Ronny accused of Lily. "Had you been able to take care of _one_ bad guy, _one_! We wouldn't be in this situation! We had four _groups_ of evil aliens to deal with and we got done in half the time."

The women circled counter clockwise, each waiting for the indication the other was going to strike.

"Our fault! Last time I checked, we were cleaning up your mess. You are the most bull-headed rangers I've seen. If I'm not mistaken you had to have rangers from _five_ other teams help dig you out of a hole last time," Lily snapped, a smile of victory curling on her face.

"Well, I can see you little girls our busy playing house, so I'm going to . . ."

"No," Lily and Ronny commanded.

"You let this happen. How could you just watch someone helplessly bow to someone else just to have their small glimmer of hope to save someone they care for torn away," Ronny spat. "I've never seen someone so low."

Camille could feel her heart bleed from Ronny's words. She did care, more than she thought she could about any human and his trivial affairs. Despite herself, she masked it and off-handedly replied, "Honey, I'm evil, our mission is to fulfill our wishes not play nice with the universe."

"You two timing, double-crossing, ice cold, bitch!" Lily yelled, shaking with anger.

"This coming from someone who had to resort to coming to me for help," Camille snickered. "Who's the one crossing the line of good and evil, now," turning to Ronny, but still talking to Lily, Camille delivered the kill shot, "Although, don't feel bad about allying yourself with me, I'm sure the yellow Overdrive ranger can help. I mean, I've never met anyone who was able to so manipulate their image that they were able to convince a planet they were not _thieves_ but heroes." Camille laughed, high pitched and fake.

Ronny turned red, steaming inside. For a split second, her eyes flashed with uncertainty. The Overdrive rangers were not thieves, even though they had stolen and pillaged sacred ruins and museums to collect jewels. They were doing it for the good of the human race – to save them, right?

Vella who was in between the three, pathetically trying to keep them separated, knew it was too late. Ducking and rolling to the side in enough time, she was surprised to see all three women still whole as she rose to her feet, again. Each woman held back by another team member.

"It's all their fault that Rose is some ghost's puppet!" Ronny screamed, struggling to break Will's hold.

"Says the planets quickest thief!" Lily spat, trying to unlock Dom's hands.

Mack was standing in front of Camille, who refused to mimic a wild animal. The chameleon's face spun toward the red ranger as he spoke. "This isn't any of your faults, except mine. It's my and Rose's mistake and no one else's. If you need someone to blame, it would be me. In trying to hide our relationship, we put ourselves, and subsequently you and the rest of the world, in danger," looking at Ronny, who's face, glistened with tears, "It's my fault," he repeated slowly.

Both women calmed down, the power of Mack's words settling.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, but Rose needs us and so does the world," Mack continued.

Dax burst outside, finally having found everyone. "And we have to hurry if we want to save her. Because according to what I found in Mr. Hartford's old archives, a body can only host one spirit . . . Rose is dying."

Mack's knees buckled and he almost lost his footing, turning to Camille for confirmation, her lowly nodding was all he needed as his eyes welled with tears. "I was on my way to tell you," she said solemnly.

"Wait, wait, wait, how can that be true if Jarrod and Dai Shi are . . ." Casey's aggressive interruption came to a slow trail.

"Because he is a Pai Zhuq student with a strong animal spirit. Rose does not have an unleashed animal spirit. She may have the spirit of adventure, but that's not strong enough to stop her life force from depleting. And if my guess is accurate, she may be already dead, or very, very close."

Mack snarled at Camille. "Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning?"

"What would you have done, Mack?" Camille lashed out. "Fought Ling for Rose in Rose's body. You would have had to kill Rose to make Ling leave. A spirit isn't going to leave voluntarily unless it has to. It takes a lot of life force to move from vessel to vessel. A spirit cannot live without a host!"

"Then how did she do it in the first place?" Mack snarled.

"She was imprisoned within a specially sealed cave, which you opened for her to escape."

"Listen, I'm not just going to let Rose die. I can't, damn it! I just can't. I'm willing sacrifice myself if it means knowing she'll live," Mack said, his voice hoarse and tired.

"Whoa, let's not do anything drastic," Will interjected.

"We've picked something up," Theo spoke from the top of the balcony.

"Theo what are you doing out of bed," Lily chastised.

"I expanded and manipulated the search energies and found something on the radar in Brazil," Theo explained, ignoring the cheetah.

"Brazil, that's where the Spirit Stone is," Dax informed. "With that we can save her."

"But, why would they want it?" Tyzonn asked.

"They don't want to use it," RJ said, shuddering at the thought. "They want to destroy it, so we can't use it to free our friends."

Realizing the danger Dai Shi was in, Camille commanded, "Let's go."

Racing into the mansion to the zord bay, RJ stopped as Theo turned to follow. "Sorry Theo, but you're going to have to sit this one out."

"RJ, no, I can help," Theo urged. Lily, Casey, and Dom fell into step next to the wolf ranger.

"I think RJ's right, Theo," Casey agreed.

Theo's eyes narrowed, like he would let the red ranger get the better of him. The jaguar had to quickly think of a reason for his presence to be there. "You need me to help fire the claw cannon."

RJ held a pensive expression for a few moments before agreeing. "You are not to engage unless if you are needed to help fire the claw cannon."

"Got it," Theo smiled, following his team to the zord bay.

~ End Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 14

January 2, 2011

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and a special thanks to JuseaPeterson for reviewing each chapter. Expect more in the coming year.

Chapter 14: The Predicament

The ride to the sea cave in which Theo had discovered the energy reading was uncomfortably silent as each ranger dwelled on their own plans to achieve their goal: save the world and save Rose and Dai Shi. The S.H.A.R.C. wheezed as it touched down nearby the superficial looking crystal clear lake. Under the guise of docile and serenity, no one would ever suspect that underneath was an entrance to a forgotten underwater cave.

The rangers were about 100 yards, roughly a football field away from the lake. Each ranger loaded themselves down with their scuba gear provided by Mr. Hartford.

Theo paced inside the S.H.A.R.C. having been advised and reminded that he was permitted to come because he was the third support to firing the claw cannon. However, just prior to proceeding with obtaining the silver diamond, RJ was emphatic about Theo staying behind, despite his presence needed there to help with firing the claw cannon. The wolf ranger was confident they would find another way to balance and shoot the cannon without his presence. Although Theo never showed it, the fact he was so replaceable was a poignant dig into his self worth.

The jaguar watched with a forlorn look adorning his face as his friends made their way to the lake. Unable to stay seated or cooped up inside the compact airship; the jaguar with as much vigor as he could muster exited the S.H.A.R.C. and inhaled the muggy, clean, earthy smell of the forest.

In the still silence, Theo listened to the crunch of prowling animals, or so he thought until a low chortle rippled through the air. Turning to see who had laughed in such a sadistic way, Theo gazed upon Zhao Lee and his henchmen using Dai Shi and Rhinosaur as hosts for his two other generals. Gulping, Theo eased into a battle stance, knowing very well he was at a grave disadvantage.

**Mouth of the Silver Diamond Cave**

The rangers untangled their gear and began assembling it when a bubbling erupted from the peaceful lake. Frozen with curiosity, both teams watched Ling emerge. Tumbling from her admiration of securing the last and fatal diamond, Ling immediately searched an escape route, knowing precisely why the rangers were there. They, too, were after the silver diamond.

A howl of pain forced the rangers to look behind them and see an incapacitated Theo laying curled up, having been struck down by the three villains heading straight for them.

**20 Minutes Later, Engaged in Battle**

It was a conclusion not unfamiliar to any of them. Defeat the source (the villain) and the curse or spell that they were controlling would break. Understanding this well known fact didn't make their battle easier. Essentially, it meant that most of their team was fighting against Zhao Lee's generals with no chance of freeing them. The only way they could free them was to kill them, and that was not an option concerning Rose and Dai Shi.

Process of elimination, Will and Dax incinerated Rhinosaur. The black and blue rangers joined their teammates with tackling Ling, Dai Shi, and Zhao Lee. Mack in a wildly ungraceful spin kick managed to dislodge Ling's grip on the diamond, the jewel somersaulting away from the two. Casey snatched the diamond springing to his feet.

It was then he was hit with the most difficult decision he had ever ventured to come across. Neither Dai Shi nor Rose was in range to both have their possessed bodies freed. Casey would have to choose. Casey tossed his eyes between the pink ranger and the lion. Muffle voices of Mack yelling at him to use the diamond fiddled with Casey's senses. _He _could save Jarrod, now. He could end their whole war with Dai Shi, but then Rose would die either by Ling or by their hands.

'_I'm sorry,'_ he thought, raising his hand high . . . towards Rose.

The battle quickly ended with the exorcism of Ling from Rose. Distracting Zhao Lee's last general, the others defeated him quickly. Dai Shi gave a gruff thank you, leaving abruptly afterward with Camille in tow.

"Hey," Lily began, putting a hand on Casey's shoulder, "we'll defeat Dai Shi." The yellow ranger threw him one more smile before racing to tend to the brutalized Theo.

"Yeah, but will we be able to save Jarrod?" the red tiger ranger asked solemnly to himself.

The Overdrive rangers hovered over Rose, waiting for some sign that she was okay. Her slow mumble eased their worries as she slowly came around. Mack cradled her, kissing her on her forehead, "What was that Rose?" he proded.

"That's the last excursion I go on with you, Mack. Every time I follow you on one of your treasure hunts, I'm possessed by some spirit. First, Brown Beard and now Ling," Rose groaned, Mack helping her to her feet.

The others' laughter from her comment died down as they fell under the wave of relief and splendid joy of having Rose returned unharmed. It would take considerable time, but all of the rangers, at least for the Overdrive team, felt a beacon of hope glow within them that everything would return to its happy, jovial state.

**Months Later**

Jarrod was maintaining a sound jog toward the mess hall, hoping Camille wouldn't be too unpleased with his tardiness. He trotted to a stop upon seeing Casey sitting forlornly on the school steps. Jarrod traded glances with the mess hall and his friend, an undeniable nudge in the back of his mind telling him Camille can wait.

"Uh, can I join you Master Tiger, sir," Jarrod stumbled. He was halfway in a sitting position when the thought that he should ask popped into his mind.

"Yeah, and Jarrod, I'm on break so no need to be formal," Casey answered off handedly. The young man returned to his trance-like state without a second thought.

"You're pretty easy to read, Casey, what's up?" Jarrod asked, cutting to the chase. He may have been a labyrinth of emotions and complexities, but Casey wasn't. His feelings and wants were transparent.

"I was thinking back to months ago when we helped the Overdrive rangers and how I could have saved you from Dai Shi earlier." His answer wept with a sense of defeat and self-pity.

Jarrod was not normally the one sought or willing to give comfort, but Casey and he had developed a bond having grown from a form of mutual respect, and so he felt an obligation to lift his friend's spirits.

"The fact that you never gave up is worth more that the few extra weeks I would have had been free from Dai Shi."

For the first time, Casey broke free from what he was starring at. He had never thought about it that way.

Jarrod gauged Casey's face, decidedly accepting his solace, the twinge of his lips curving into a smile as proof. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "If that's all, Camille is waiting for me."

Casey laughed, forgetting how trained Camille had Jarrod in the few months he had truly gotten to know the couple. Casey nodded, dismissing his friend. Whatever the reason at least the world was safe, and hey, he made some new friends along the way. People he thought he'd never have as friends.

~ End Fatal Treasure


End file.
